Love Shot
by Lolo25
Summary: When Timmy does another Trixie scheme he's plan turns a girl into a beauty. How can feel he for her without realizing he's falling for the same person. SUCK SUMMARIES! I mean really! Just read it PLEASE! (NOTE: This was an older work of mine for those of you have issues with grammar, I do apologize, don't read if you don't like it :3)
1. The Love Catapult

_First Chap of Fairly odd Parents_

_^^'_

_Yeah I might do multi tasking with this and Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner POV:<p>

I am 16 years old, and still have my Fairly odd parents. The thing is that I suppose to lose them by the age of 14. Which was really depressing too now especially by Jorgen. The muscle bound, thick headed, think hes greater than every Fairy general. When it came time to lose my family, on my own birthday my parents total forgot like every year. Jorgen usually doesn't care about others except the Tooth Fairy. Using me like some engagement ring... WAIT! He did use me technically he use my buck teeth.

Anyway he let me keep my Fairies. All three of them, Cosmo, Wanda, and their son Poof. Really to the tell the truth my life is bullshit. Parents doesn't give a carp on what I do unless it messes with their reputation. Reps everyone is flipping out on their reps. Like on clothes, cars, who has the most money, who got the most girl or boyfriends, and who just had it last night. Even my friends care about it also. Its irritating. My reputation is the kid who doesn't have a a girl to hang with. Like I care. I gave up on getting a girlfriend from when I got the thousandth shot down from the most hottest girl in school Trixie Tang. So depressing.

I grew out of my teeth, THANK THE HEAVENS! I still wear my pink cap. It suits me well. I sport a casual look as usual, some blue pants black and white tennis. The thing that tops it all off is a pink t-shirt. Like I said with the hat, it suits me well. My hair though, I let it grow out then cut it, grow out, cut, grow, cut. Same order. Wanda says let it grow out a little more. Any longer I'll look like those rocker guys on TV.

Poof is like 6 now. Thats more reasonable than he being he parents age, may I say 1000 plus some years old. He came running up to me as I was reading a book. Guilty as charge I read now."Timmy, Timmy."Apparently I was zoned out by the "book"."Big brother!"

I came back to reality realizing that my younger god brother was talking to me."Yes Poof." I closed the "book" so he wouldn't tattle on me.

Poof kicked his foot on the ground looking at the ground nervously."Um... Timmy you remember when I was in that play with my anti fairy Foop." He said with disgust. He remember several times when Foop tried to be rid him.

I nodded looking at the young fairy who already surpass Cosmo. Shocker I think not."Yeah that little cute fairy baby girl. Why ask?" I asked getting up from the bed stretching.

Poof blushed really hard. Hes cheeks look like cherries."Can you give me advice on girls?" Poof looked away.

I laughed at his small crush."You have a crush. On Goldie Girl."

Hes face looked at me with a sour face. He crossed hes arms and stomped his feet twice."So I had a baby crush on her. Well, her mom asked my mom if we wanted to play. You know a play date." He shrugged uncrossing his arms.

I smiled at him. He wore blue shorts, purple shoes, and a purple shirt. Hes lavender eyes twinkle with glee. I ruffled his curly purple hair.

Of course my advice giving was cut short by a knock on my door. Vicky shouldn't be visiting today. Vicky she may had quit baby sitting, THANK GOD! She was still a pain in the ass. Then I heard my parents mumbling to each other. Nauseating. Poof he turned into a fish. I sighed in relief. I hardly even knew how to get a girl, let alone give advice on them.

"Timmy." my mother said sweetly. Jeez why did she have to marry a idiot. He was picking his fucking nose. What the fuck is wrong with this damn picture. Then he touches my mom with his hands. I mean what the hell!

"Yes mom." I laid back down on my bed reading my "book" pretending to listen too what she has to say. Strangely I should listen because, something screwed up is going to happen.

She walked into my room closing the door on my father like it was nothing."Tootie she needs help with her homework for school tomorrow. Can you please help her?" Tootie the last and only one person I don't wanna see. Shes clang to me for a while. I think shes dying down... wait thats a lie. The weekend was mine and mine alone. Yet I gave into my moms sadden face.

"Fine I'll call today. Telling I'll be over in an hour." Mom almost squealed. I knew something was up, but I let it go.

Mom looked at me once then leaving closing the door behind her. Cosmo came up behind me."So going over for a date?" He asked floating lazily in the air. His black neck tie hanging in my face.

I face palmed hating when he asked me question gross as this one."No... why would I go with Tootie!" I did a barf face. Cosmo laughed hard at the face I made."Oh and Cosmo if I do die you can have my games." Cosmo laughed again flying in a circle crashing into a wall. I laughed as much as he did. Thats until Wanda had a dirty magazine in my face. I knew was in trouble. At least she noticed that I was reading porn.

Wanda dropped it in the trash then using her magic to burn it to smithereens. That I must say was a good edition to from my dad's drawers."Now Timmy you might be forgetting that theres a six year old here... wait for it... and he looks up to you." She said tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

I came up with a excuse fast."Uh... look a friend gave it to me to read. I refused but you know they insisted me too and well yeah." I shrugged nervously kicking the floor looking down at my feet.

She smiled at me."Just don't show Poof. Got it." She was about to head back to the fish bowl, until looking at me,"I see where he got the looking at the floor and his feet kicking the floor thing from. Hurry up helping Tootie awaits." She went back to the fish bowl. Its only Wanda who knows what I am doing or about too do.

"Fine." I looked at the green haired Fairy who was dusting himself off."Cosmo no summoning up beast got it." Cosmo laughed going back to their fish bowl.

I ran downstairs to pick up the phone to call her. TOOTIE!"Hey Tootie parents can I talk to your daughter Tootie, please." I waited by the phone.'This is so embarrassing.'

Tootie's POV:

My parents call me from downstairs they said I had a call.'Who would want to speak to me a ugly ducking.' That was my official high school nickname. Trixie Tang that bitch. She still has Timmy in her grasp. She always make him look like a fool. She the devil with horn, the sea bitch of the oceans, the whore fucks guys so often as many. She better keep her nasty ass hands off of him. I ran downstairs cursing about Trixie Tang.

I got the phone. My parents were giggling that was wried especially when Vicky's here, visiting us from college."Hello." I said calmly waiting for a phone hang up or a joke. I gasped when I heard his steady breathing in the phone."Timmy?" I can feel my voice crack in embarrassment. My face felt hot.

"Yeah its me Tootie, I'm coming over okay." He sighed. He sounded annoyed.

I wonder why he wanted to come over."Why?"

He sighed again in frustration."My mom said that you needed help with your homework."

I felt my heart sink."Timmy your mom lied to you. I finished my homework on Friday night. A day ago." I sighed this time."Hang up." I clicked it off before he can speak. I walked back to my room depressingly.'We are never meant to be.' I flopped on the bed turned on the music. A soft steady slow beat. Snuggled up to my Timmy doll, cracked open my window to let some breeze through stuffy room. Fell asleep dreaming of dreams that won't never happen.

Timmy POV:

I stared at the phone in shock.'WHAT THE HELL!' Then put it back on the receiver pissed. I knew it was trick, I just knew it. No wonder their gone.'Parents bitches of the century.' Oddly my mind drifted off to what Tootie may had been wearing. With her little cute pigtails, crescent purple glasses, violet eyes, raven black hair that makes me wanna tangled it in bed.'Wait god what was I thinking about Tootie wearing what I would do to her in bed. Too much porn Turner to much.'

I went to my room to get out a black notebook. It was filled with schemes to get Trixie the most hottest girl in school. The last one on page 276 was the beauty catapult."Wanda I wish for Cupid to be here and a catapult."

Wanda sighed, but smiled."Trixie plan again." She looked at Poof and Cosmo playing the video game.'Boys.' She looked at me again."One wish coming up." She took her wand and poof up Cupid. He was eating chocolate hearts for dinner. He glared at me with hes diaper, pink vest with hearts on it. His hair was curled by a giant roller. Nice do is all I wanted to say.

"Turner what do want?" He put his hands on his waist. Betting trying to resist putting them on his hips. He realized the catapult was part of my get Trixie routine."Here the lovey dovey arrow. It can also turn things ugly to beautiful swans." He gave me the arrow. He scowled at me."Turner I know the real love your suppose to have. I'll let this and your actions guide you." He went poof.

I looked at Wanda who did my guilt move. Messing with something."Wanda did you give advice?" She floated up avoiding my curious stare. I knew she was thinking of a excuse fast."Its fine. Lets get this plan into action!" I put the arrow in the catapult. Aimed directly for Trixie home to her window, with a picture of me on the tip of it. Wanda stare at me tensely."It'll work I promise kay."

Work it did. I shot it off it went flying in the direction I shot. I waited for a scream or a knock on my door. The scream I did hear. I waited for tomorrow for the results.

Tootie POV:

I woke up too seeing a arrow coming for me. It came in at high speed to fast to close the window. It bounced off the walls to make me yelp in the butt."OW!" I rubbed where that arrow hit me. It some how disappeared. Then I felt this weird sensation in my face and body. I looked at the mirror I still look the same. Then I smile then it hit me."WHERE'S MY BRACES!" The I realized that my glasses where still hanging on my neck. I can see perfectly. I was beginning to become freak out."Okay Tootie count, 1... 2... 3..." Then I open my eyes. I screeched. My clothes changed also. From the uniform to a red glossy shirt. Blue pants with black boots.

I ran to my closet. My clothes change. One thing hadn't change as much is my hair. Its a ponytail instead of pigtails. I sat on the bed.'What the hell happen to me.' I stared at a beautiful me. I sighed,'Might of well take advantage of this look then.' I felt my chest.'No still a b-cup. Thank goodness.'

_The longest first chap I've had ever written!_

_I hope you like it._

_Updates my take longer, because I am working on a another story!_

_=) writing is so fun!_

_You said it Looloo_

_Its Lolo... aa forget it Cosmo. ^^'_


	2. Meeting Tina

_Chap 2 for Love Shot!_

_Excited I hope you are!_

_=)_

* * *

><p>Tootie's POV:<p>

I woke up to a lovely morning. I looked at the mirror to put on my glasses, even though my vision is wonderful. My hair was in a ponytail. It seem longer than usual when it is in pigtails. I went to the my closet and got a black tank top. Something I wouldn't wear on a daily bases. A jean skirt with my normal dress shoes. I looked in the mirror again, then heading to the shower to be clean for the day. Before I got in the shower I brushed my non braced teeth. It felt so weird but good. I hopped in the shower. I stood there letting my mind drift lazily off.'What if Timmy saw my new look.' Then it hit me.'Timmy might not thinks its me. New name new name... Got it!'

I raced downstairs. My parents and sister gawked at me. I smiled."Don't say my real name I am your niece from outta town and Tootie moved away for awhile. My name is Tina." My parents just nodded going back to their normal duties.

Vicky eyed me curiously."So twerp tell me, how did you get a makeover so fast?" She took a sip of her coffee, in a green bath robe. Her pink eyes looked at me wonder.

I shrugged running out the door. I was literally over joy today. For some strange reason it felt wonderful. No worries about being prank or teased on. Some boys with their girlfriends stared at me. No gawked at me with lust and longing for my body. It felt kinda of weird but almost nice. Then came Timmy Turner's friends. Chester his hair in a ponytail, wearing black converse, a black shirt with a green and yellow green jacket, blue pants. Hes now know to be a player of the school. AJ oh my gosh he has hair, now. He wore the same style as a kid. He really gotten to be a fucked up know it all. That ass.

They stared at me intently. Did I have something on my face. I stood there nervous as hell. Chester fasted walked up to me. AJ took his time.

"Hey. Your new aren't you?" He asked checking me out. He was like a horny dog trying to lick his small cock.

I felt my throat get dry."Yes I am Tootie's cousin... Tina." I looked at his face he couldn't believe me. AJ was about to crack up through laughter.

"Really... how can foxy dame be that ugly duckling cousin." He kissed me on the cheek. He smiled at me with a brace less smile. AJ smiled at me.

"Be careful hes a player and can get any girl with his charms." He walked past me shoving hes hand in his pockets,"Timmy, a friend of mine he wears a pink cap and shirt. Blue pants, black and white tennis. Hes not a charmer not at all. So be careful if tries to flirt with you." He laughed walking away.

I couldn't believe AJ such a fucking jerk. Chester future Pedophile! I kept on walking, feeling sexual harass by Chester and AJ. I looked up ahead too see Timmy walking a pink, green, and purple dogs. Well the purple one look like a puppy. I felt my face getting hot.'No not now.' He looked up and looked at me. Hes eyes went wide.'TIMMY TURNER IS LOOKING AT ME!'

Timmy's POV:

I went out to see if my scheme work. I walked to see Trixie or meet up with her. I walked with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof with me as dogs. Da Rules still applied for now to me and my fairies. Cosmo chuckled. I looked at him. Wanda looked at me smiling at the results of my scheme. I looked up to see a goddess. I literally dropped my dog leashes. Poof ran off to the park. Cosmo followed. Wanda chased after them. She looked at me blushing as much as I did.

She looked away about to walked past me."Wait. Whats your name?" I asked, completely forgetting what I meant to do. I pretty sure if say you Trixie Tang's name I'll be like Trixie Tang who. I was completely lost in her violets eyes. They remind of someone, but I left it alone.

She looked at me shaking in front of me."Tina, I am Tootie's cousin." She looked at me as if was going to do something horrible to her."Your name is Timmy right. She told that she is in love with you. So is there a thing bet-" I stopped her there.

"No, no... I mean like... there's nothing between us. Seriously. I guess were friends, you can say that." I looked at the ground then looking at her, kicking my foot non Chantilly.

She blushed at me then smile."My cousin, shes so out of it. I am staying at her house for a while. So I guess I'll see around school then uh." She walked off, but I stopped her again.

"Wait don't you wanna see whats here, or something?" I looked at her waiting patiently for her answer. It was like asking a girl on a date. My mouth was dry, her outfit got me on stun. I heard giggling. Her chest actually jiggles when she laugh.

She looked at me, bringing my face to hers and from her chest."Sure Timmy. I'll love too." She grabbed my hand like it was nothing!

I followed her forgetting something."Be careful of my friends, Chester and AJ. Their not nice like some people. Be careful of girls also. Like Trixie Tang, Veronica. Those two can scare any pretty girl outta town. even you so you should hang out with me at school to avoid conflict." I told her as we were walking to the ice cream parlor. Speaking of mean girls Trixie was here. A thought came to me was I really dissing on Trixie Tang. My crush ever since grade school.

Trixie looked at Tina like she was some type of virus."Timmy Turner, and your friend. Who clearly has no fashion sense." She laughed with her clique.

I heard Tina say something in my ear."That speak for the two of us." She really insulted Trixie Tang. I was laughing about it.

Trixie glared at her menacingly. Tina put her hands on her hips. glaring back. Trixie smirked,"You won't be this cocky at school. Lets go. Oh and Timmy." She kissed on my cheek, then left.

I wiped it clean. I would had fainted by her kiss as usual, but now it was different she was a bitch in wheels. I realized this now. I looked a Tina, then smile."You want to get some ice cream?"

Tina blushed again,"Sure." She looked at me again blushing redder.

We sat down eating root beer floats. I looked at her again. Her complexion, outfit was 10 out of a 10. Jeez I am sounding Chester now. I was so daze that I spilled her root beer float it landed on her skirt.'WHY TURNER WHY NOW!' Being a clumsy fool had there advantages. I started cleaning her skirt as she was cleaning her tank top. I hardly realized that was cleaning on top of her area.

Tina giggled."Timmy you stop its clean." I looked at my hand then blushed away fast as I could.

I looked away feeling like a huge prev."Sorry." I mumbled. I noticed that we drawn a crowd towards us.

Tina blushed getting up taking out of the awkward area. I looked back boys staring at the two of us. Some had bloody noses, other well they stared at us with jealousy. I smirked back at them. They don't realized we are just friends. Idiots.

Evening time came around Tina told me she had to get home. Before she left, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I had fun today, serious." She walked her hips swaying. Her hair flowing in the breeze. Dear god I can feel the heat pooling in my area, and face.

I walked home feeling very content with myself. I loved her glasses also. They really suit her, I mean they just make more cute, hot, some many adjectives to describe her. So many. I flopped on the bed enjoyed my outing. Poof was in my face.

He looked at me with a devious smile."So how was your date?"

I looked at him in awe."Poof my dear brother, I didn't go on a date. I was showing her around. Her name is Tina." I sounded like a man who was defending his lunch.

Poof shrugged flopping on my bed with me."Timmy you like her."

I looked at him."No I don't."

Poof laughed."Do."

I glared at him,"DON'T!"

We went back and forth, withs DO and DON'T. Till Wanda came in with a small smile."You get ready for bed tomorrow school for the both of you." She said flying to the fish bowl pointing to it.

I looked at Poof."You heard mother. Go off to bed." I laughed until my ear was grabbed and Poof disappeared."OW! Wanda that hurts! Cut it out."

She laughed at me as I laid down in bed after putting on my blue pajamas."Timmy you know if your adult and were still with you, we'll be you official fairies." She said with a smile.

I looked at her smiling back."You mean official god parents."

She laughed back."I guess your right. You know it has to passed through fairy court a God child who has his fairies this long has to get it approved, to have us forever." She said looking at me."If it works we can be passed down to your family members. They can't take us away. Still the rules applied to them too. You can only revealed to your friends and family. That is a exception."

I looked at he smiling."I've kept this secret for a long time. If I can keep a secret, then my friend Tina will, after you guys get approved to be mine official fairies." I said sleepily. I let the sleep take me in.

Tootie's POV:

I leaned against the door. I smiled.'He likes me, he even thought, when I wasn't Tina, as friend. Oh my gosh. Tootie your an idiot!' I got ready for my first day of school. I can't switch out now, not now. Trixie her ass needs a good beating. She'll might be jealous, cause I am pretty than her.'Tootie don't sink to her level. Tomorrow is a fun school day with Timmy Turner. As a friend.'

I laid down on my bed. I was too happy. He hardly noticed me.'Hes was so panicking on trying to impress me he haven't realized that he was touching my crotch. He trying to impress me. I love seeing him all nervous. Its cute. So sorry about things he did wrong or didn't mean to do.'I love him so much.' I let sleep lazily take me.

Cupid's POV: (sorry I had to real quick. Some chaps my have him kay!)

I looked at the two love birds who were meant to be along."Turner I told you'll find love. Just wait till you realized its Tootie your madly in love with."

_Woo!_

_Yeah Timmy is going to be forever god child!_

_Cosmo I am making it up._

_So! It could happen._

_Oh... Well I hope you like it. I will be excepting OC's for this._

_KEEPING READING! P ^-^_


	3. School Time Problems

_Chapter 3_

_Wondering when's Inuyasha is going to be put up..._

_THEN WAIT! I am in this freaking story now..._

_Sorry, anyway I'll try to make it as tasteful, and enjoy able as possible!_

_Oh and a OC from Demonized, asked for to put in the story,_

_I hope you enjoy! Oh and a FYI, Read her story Story of OUR life._

_ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!_

* * *

><p>Timmy POV:<p>

I noticed a note on the drawer where there was a note. It was written by Wanda. I could tell because it is written in cursive writing. Did I mention that I hate cursive its so hard to do. Her note said:

_Timmy went to take Poof to school, if look at your clock it should be 25 minutes to 7:30. Cosmo is still asleep. I'll be back soon. You better hurry if you wanna see Tina._

_Love Wanda,_

_PS Please leave Cosmo note that you to school, and no picture of SUPER toilet._

I looked at the time 10 minutes left! CRAP! I hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and ran to the closet got dress fast grabbing my pack and running downstairs. My mom and dad were naked and passed out on the couch.'Old people are weird.' I had no time to think, no time at all. I got my skate board down the sidewalk. People either was going to be ran over or move out of the way. I don't care, I AM GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE! DAMN IT!

I ran in a almost deserted halls. Tina was going to my class.'What the hell?' I didn't question and ran to the door just in time before the first bell rang. I was panting and had sweat all over me. I just took a damn shower to."Sorry... for being... late... well almost." She looked at me angrily. Jeez who gave her a hang over, last night. I sat down next to a empty seat. Usually Tootie sat next to me. Which was fine with me, even though I did try not to look at her.

Chester and AJ laughed at me. Jerks. They sat behind me, making cracks on me and Tootie seating next to each other.

The teacher brought out attention to her and Tina the new student of this school."Class this Tina. Tootie cousin." Some kids mumble, boys stared at her. I felt a little mad. Was I jealous? Tina only looked at me and a empty seat. The teacher stopped the mumbling."Class no making fun of her. Thats mean you Trixie." Trixie stared at Tina with evil eyes."Tina please seat next to Chester. AJ-"

Tina cut her off."Excuse me, can I seat next too Timmy, I don't feel comfortable around Chester." Chester face was in shock. AJ sat back down, feeling very stupid. Tina sat down next to me. I felt my face get really hot. Tina got out the book and turned to the page.

Chester passed me a note. It had angry scribbles on it.'What the hell?' I stuffed in my pack. I was going to read it at lunch. I felt eyes on me as looked up to see the Teacher calling my name.

"Timmy Turner is this name bird an noun or pronoun?" She looked at me with stern eyes. Bitch is a good word for her.

I opened my mouth,"Noun." She smiled at me continuing her lesson. High school you have to HATE IT! Sex Ed was a nightmare.

The teacher paired us up for a team work assignment. Our parents was right next to us. Holy shit... I am so screwed. I see next to Elmer. Until she said left of us. Thats out partners for rest of the year. Tina was left of me. Chester and AJ were partners. It seem like the boys in the class was going to kill me by any second now. Tina smiled at me lightly being handed a paper. One sheet was being collected. Though we both had papers.

Tina moved her desk next to me. I felt my hands sweat under pressure. I heard some calling my name. I turned it was Tina who was holding a pencil. My eyes followed down to her chest that was covered by a pink short sleeved shirt with flowery designs. Her pants were blue, she was wearing white sandals. She dressed way better than any other girl I knew, or saw at school. Even better than Trixie.

Tina giggled."Timmy my face is up here." She led my face to hers. To close for comfort."Lets get started." My thoughts went straight to a porno magazine.

'Get your mind outta the gutter Turner.' I scornfully scolding my mind."Yeah... lets start. Oh and sorry." She looked at me oddly then understanding quickly.

"Timmy its natural for guy to be a bit curious and complimentary, so no more apologizing. Unless has too." she said playfully. I smiled back at her.

Chester literally kicked my desk forward. It jerk to go face first in my desk. I looked at him,"WHAT THE HELL!" I remembered no cursing in the class room. The teacher wasn't there. She went to the bathroom.

Chester looked at me with jealousy in his eyes."You know what you did, Turner." I looked at him questioningly going back to my partner work.

Tina looked at me quizzically.I looked at her."We'll talk at lunch." I looked around to see the boys looking at me deathly glares. Me and Tina are friends don't they see.

At lunch we made to a table that was clear from any boys who are pissed at me, and jealous girls of Tina.

Tina looked at me."Tell me."

I looked around, I went to close. We sat next to each other at the lunch table."I think they think were dating." I took out the note from pocket, that was from Chester.

Tina looked at note as I read it:

Timmy you stole my next girl. You (Very Very unpleasant words about him and his life...) ****. I hope you go to hell! How dare you take Tina, you hardly know her. Your a (more really unpleasant words) **** (Bleeping the word out the last word.) I hope you die and go to HELL! Tina will be mine. Ass wipe!

From you not anymore friend Chester

Tina was shocked, I sighed. I knew our friendship was going to end eventually. Over a girl who is just my friend. I heard Tina getting up."Wait its okay. Really. I mean our friendship was going to die eventually. I didn't fit in hes life anymore." Tina smiled at me seating back down next to me.

Really me and AJ friends anymore kinda of think of it. My two closest or use to be close friends left. Just because of their reps. Reps shitting up people lives. Wonderful lives. Me Tina got up laughing about stupid things. We ignored the glares. Trixie called me over. She was probably seeing if I'll over there and make a fool of myself. Me and Tina just walked out still laughing. I heard the lunch room shuffling and following us out.

Tina looked back to see Trixie.

Tootie's POV:

The whore is coming nice. Timmy face palmed himself. I put my hands on my hips. Trixie did the same.

Trixie looked at Timmy deathly,"Timmy Turner over here now." Timmy looked at her aghast. I was fumed. She treated him as a slave.

I held his shoulders."No. He doesn't haven't listen to you. You bitchy, rich girl, who like too use Timmy as her personal slave. Wait not bitchy, a WHORE!" I shouted pissed. I heard Trixie laughed.

She looked at me walking up to me and Timmy."Timmy why do want hang out with a ugly little troll anyway." she caressed her hand his cheek. He cringed in disgust.

That word troll hurt hard. I felt tears welling up. I rolled my fist up. I looked at Timmy who stared at me. I held in the tears.

I was surprised to Timmy answer. He moved back, from Trixie."No."

Trixie was aghast,"W-Wait?" Timmy looked at me then her.

"No. N-O, no." He moved back moving me behind him,"I'm sorry Trixie, I realized that your very ugly and mean. Especially, Tina, may I remind you she haven't do anything to you. I must say you seem jealous, of her. Were just friends." He turned his back on her.

Timmy's POV:

"I guess I was on lust for while to fall for such a horrible girl. Lets go, Tina." She nodded at me walking behind close behind. I could hear kids mumbling some were shocked and appalled. I was glad that this happen. At least I can concentrate on finding girl friend. A good one. For example Tina not saying she'll ever agree to a boy like me.

After school me and Tina walked around the park. We had no homework so we relaxed out on a hill. We actually laid down. Tina laughed at some some jokes I made. My heart was racing as she leaned into my face. I blushed hard."Yes?"

She giggled at me. I loved her giggle. She grabbed my face gently. They felt so right on my face. I leaned my head to hers. Her eyes sparkled, in the setting sun. I was so temped to kiss her. She did it for me. I closed my eyes returning it passionately. I grabbed her waist pulling her on me. Our bodies matched each other.

She licked my lips, I open my mouth. I just left my hands on her waist afraid of her thinking I am like Chester. Even AJ. We released staring at each other. We both blushed darkly. My heart was racing. It was on accident, we are just friends. Nothing more. i can feel her heart against me also. She was scared to.

I broke the awkward silence."Sorry about this incident. Are we... still friends?" She smiled at me.

She got up and pulled me up."Of course, it was a accidental kiss." I sighed in relief. I was glad about it. This one friendship I needed.

"Good." she hugged me tight. I hugged her back. It felt right also.

"Thank you for standing up for me at school." She gave me pecked on the cheek."See ya." She ran off.

I was really happy, no ecstatic. I felt like I was in love. I think I was. My lips felt like hers. I was thrilled. I did a stupid dance. I felt someone staring at me, but I let it go. I ran home happy as hell. Couldn't show her how feel yet. Not yet. Wait for a month or 3 weeks at the most. Friendship builds up to being a girl and boyfriend relationship."WOO!"

I got home to see my parents gone again. I ran upstairs, to hear my Fairy God parents laughing with someone. I ran upstairs.'Please let it be another fairy.'

I opened the door, to see a girl in a purple long sleeved shirt, green butterflies on the left one. Dark blue denims, with black tights underneath, her shoes were white flats. Her light brown hair was to her shoulders. She looked younger than me."WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Wanda had Poof ears covered right before I cursed. The girl smiled at me.

She stood up from my bed, walking over to me."I am Luna, your sister." I was in shock. I HAVE A SISTER! What the fuck! I eyed her. She look likes me kinda, aside of her being younger, a female, and Rosy pink eyes, she can be, my sister.

I noticed that Cosmo and Wanda, Poof were still here."Wait why aren't you guys gone." Wanda looked at me angrily.

"Fine we can leave." She smiled at my face. I laughed her cruel joke.

I looked at my sister, I guess."Does our parents know your here?" She nodded seating next to me.

She looked at me closely."You like a girl." I blushed hard. Poof laughed hard.

I looked away."Shut up." Wanda giggled at me.

"Its Tina." Wanda said poofing Poof and Cosmo to bed.

Luna eyed me."I thought you like Tootie."

I looked at her wait how the hell does she even know about Tootie. If shes my long lost sister then what the fuck how does she knows about my life. I looked at Wanda who vanished from my stare."No I don't like her. She moved." She looked at me as I laid down on my bed.

"How's Chester? He seems really nice to be your friend." She had a blush.

I chuckled a little."Were not friends anymore. Anyway why are trying to date a Sophomore?" Looked her darken face. I had a stern voice this time."You won't like him anymore. He might have aids or something. Hes a player. I hate him." Luna stared at me. She got her bag and went to the guest room.'I am going to talk about this with mother later.'

Tootie's POV:

I looked at my blushing face.'I kissed him without him rejecting me.' I smiled by today. My sister came into the room. looking at me. She was in a silk night gown. I was in a flimsy shirt and my underwear.

She looked at the mirror with me."So twerp how did your date with Timmy go?" I was in shocked how did she know... wait sisters intuition.

I blushed."We hung out, then we kissed... on accident! He even said sorry about it." Vicky laughed at me. It was a nice laugh not an evil one.

"Listen he always liked you as you. He was afraid of what people might think of him. Or they might hurt. He doesn't want too hurt you." It was all bullshit anyway.

"Lies. He only liked me as a friend." She laughed darkly.

She looked back at me,"Listen to me this time, he does love the real Tootie, than just Tina." She closed the door leaving. WHAT THE HELL! Vicky was nice to me, she gave advice.

I thought to myself.'Vicky's doing drugs.' I smiled though.'Another beautiful day at school.'

_Please Tell me..._

_Should I stop or contiue_

_CONTINUE!_

_Not you Cosmo_

_*sad face.* *Grim comes in*_

_WTF )=|_

_Anyway keeping reading and enjoy! :3_

_Grim get the F away from my damn candy!_

_*Grim steps away from the candy bowl.*_

_Bitch_


	4. I am in Love

_Chap 4_

_I really hope you guys like this story_

_Well here you go_

_Please nice comments!_

_:)_

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV:<p>

I woke to see Wanda gone with Poof, Cosmo was asleep on the floor. I looked at the time. It was 6:55. Good at least I woke up early. I got my clothes and hopped into the shower. I heard Luna going downstairs. It was weird having a sister that my mom and dad gave away too some people. What is more scary is that she may baby sister has a crush on Chester. It is going to be a crazy year at school. I got out of the shower going downstairs quickly. I seen Luna covering her eyes from our parents. I chuckled at her. She did a sour face.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some toast."So ready for your first day of school." I bit down into my toast with butter lightly spread on it.

Luna shrugged grabbing an apple."Eh... I am kinda nervous." She had a blushed on her face. Damn it she does have a crush on Chester.

I walked up to her grabbing my book bag."Listen to me closely, Chester, AJ, Veronica, and Trixie and a few others are very mean. Chester you need be faraway from him. If theres anything I would hate to see you hurt." I walked to the back door. She eyed me closely.

She grabbed hers and followed me out."Okay, Timmy." I smiled at her.

I looked at my watch to see the time. We were at the school 10 minutes before school started. I scanned the area for Tina.'Where is she.' Luna eyes scanned the kids, then laid her eyes on Chester and AJ. Mostly Chester. I just walked up the steps. Luna followed me still looking at Chester. I could of sworn that I saw him flipping me off. I guess I didn't care. I looked up to see Trixie, and her group. Then I saw Francis. Wasn't he in jail for 2 years for raping girls.

I walked passed him, Luna looked at everyone cautiously. Then I saw Tina leaning against the wall. Shes an early bird. Tina looked at me then smile.

She walked up to me,"Hey Timmy, who's your friend?" Luna smiled back at her.

I looked at Luna then Tina."This is my sister Luna. I am shock so you can be two. I guess shes my long lost sister." I looked around for Juniors for my sister too talk to."Luna look over there. There are some girls who freshman and Juniors who wanna speak to you." I shoved her over there. I watch as they mingled and then walking off. I sighed in relief. Tina giggled. Still such a cute giggle. The bell rang before we can speak. We walked to class laughing of things this morning.

I looked to the side of me to see Francis seating the back looking dead at me. What the fuck. He barely got outta of jail and ready to kick my ass. It wasn't me who ratted the bully outta of school. I looked straight ahead trying to stay were glaring at me. Tina had on a ravishing Autumn dress. It was with black leggings, with black dress shoes. Her hair was in a low ponytail held by orange rubber band.

AJ was taking notes as usual. Chester had his feet on his desk. To my realization, that the teacher didn't care. He even kicked in the back of my head. Then the teacher glared at me because it was like I was asleep, my head hit the desk. I wasn't asleep. Tina glared at Chester angrily. Chester winked at her. She cringed in disgust.

We went off for math next. I sit next to Chester on the right, and AJ on the left of me. Tina was around Trixie. I sunk down in my seat. The tension of the class room was to much for me. I raised my hand.

Mr. Fadoodle looked at me."Yes Mr. Turner?"

I looked at the eyes on me."Can I go to the bathroom." He nodded. I ran out of there as fast I could. I was in the boys bathroom washing my face.'Crap... why are the guys giving a tough time. Chester most of all. Hes a douche bag."

I looked up to see Chester leaning against the wall. He had hatred towards me."Turner."

I turned to him. He had what it looked like a switch blade. I looked at him then the blade. He looked down at the blade then chuckled."C-Chester why did bring that knife to school." He opened looking at it.

He walked towards me."Whats wrong afraid of being cut?" I stepped back. I looked to see Cosmo and Wanda as pink and green knobs on a sink. I had to take a risk.

I looked around."I wish I had a way outta of here." I went poof. I was in the hallway, sighing in relief. I went back to class, scared half way to death. I thought I heard running coming towards me. I turned to see Chester tackling me to the ground.

I struggled to get him off of me. He punched in the gut. I curled upwards slowly."FUCK! Chester you ass." I looked at his teal eyes they had rage as he walked back to class. I felt my eyes get droopy. That punched either killed me or it was so hard that it knocked me out, and knocked the wind out of me. I fell on the floor passed out.

I woke up in the nurses office. Luna my little sister age 15 was asleep. It looked like its after school.'Shit I was out that long.' I racked through my brown. Its not as long as before. Though its time to cut again about to my ears. My head was pounding, my stomach was on fire. Luna woke to see me clutching my stomaching. She laid me back down.

"Timmy what happen?" As she forced me to laid down. I refused to lay down was to tired and pissed off.

I looked at her with a frown."Chester thats who. He socked me dead in the stomach." I clutched my stomach."Shit." Luna's eyes went wide. I smiled at her."Yes I cuss."

She playfully."As long your still nice to me and your friends." My mind went back to Tina. I hopped out of bed. My sister had a concern face.

I smiled at her."I am fine, don't worry." I walked out of the office to be face to face with Tina."T-Tina."

Tootie's POV:

I looked at his blushed face. I smiled at him to see he was all right. I looked at Luna. She got up seeing it was going to be a bit awkward.

She looked at me then Timmy,"See ya at home brother." She ran off laughing and giggling.

Timmy smiled at her happily. I looked at him happily also. He looked at me this time. He looked down at his feet. I blushed at him. It was awkward. I muster up all my courage to say what I needed to say."Are you okay?" I can tell he was surprise by my question.

He looked down at his feet."Fine. Really." I can tell that he was okay. I giggled. He laughed with me.

Me and Timmy walked down the hall in silence. I actually wanted to ask him who got him in the nurses office. I was about too ask until we saw Chester and AJ. Timmy pulled me close him. We walked faster down. Chester eyed me. He wanted me and I can feel it from him. It scared me. Timmy swallowed hard as we walked out the school and down the steps. I looked behind to see AJ and Chester following us. Timmy felt their presence.

We walked to his house fast. We entered to lock every door and window. Luna looked at Timmy curiously."Timmy whats wrong?" Timmy looked out the window. They left.

"Phew... we were being followed." Luna eyes were shocked. I looked at the time.

I sighed,"I have to go home." Timmy walked over to me.

He walked over to me. He had a worried look."Tina... do have to really go home. They can still be out there. You-" I stopped him with my finger. I smiled at him.

I took his face and kissed him on the lips. No tongues though. I looked at him."It was a friendship kiss. Think of that." He smiled at me lightly.

He opened the door for me."Are you going to be okay?"

Timmy's POV:

She nodded at me. I sighed. I didn't want her too leave. Not when though stalkers are out there. I looked her walk to her house. My heart hurts when she left the house. Luna looked at me. She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulders. I looked at her.

I walked upstairs closing the door and locked it. Wanda looked at me. She had a concern look on her face. I looked to see Poof was playing with Cosmo on the game. I walked over to my bed, and laid down. Wanda sat down next to me. I looked at her."Wanda tell me."

She looked down at me."Yes?"

I looked at the ceiling."How did Luna find out?"

Wanda shrugged."I guess maybe shes a exception of the da rules." I looked at her and smiled lightly.

I felt my heart beat in a very steady beat."Wanda I'm in love." Wanda looked at me like I was mad.

She felt my head."With Trixie." I scowled at the dirty response.

"Ew... no. Its Tina my heart hurts cause shes not here with me." Wanda didn't believe me.

"Whats her birthday?" I looked at her smiling.

"Apparently same day as Tootie's. I know her tickle spot also. Its on her waist." Wanda smiled at me as I laid down letting my exhausted body take me to sleep land.

Cupid's POV:

I looked at my mirror of Timmy turner and Tootie who's pretending to be Tina. But those two little hooligans were messing up a wonderful relationship. Trixie Tang wasn't making this any easier either. Jorgan busted into my heart home."Ugh... You idiot you almost made me wet my diaper." Jorgan looked at the mirror showing Timmy and Tootie.

He eyed my closely."Cupid, why are you spying on these two?"

I looked at him pissed off,"Listen closely Timmy Turner is close to being the only god kid to have his fairies forever. Then find the woman that is going to be his future wife. So no fucking up this plan of mind."

I watched Jorgan back out of the room.

I looked at Tootie who was spinning and dancing in circles. Thank the fairies that she didn't get hurt.

Tootie's POV:

I laid on my bed. My thoughts went to Timmy. I touched my lips.'Tootie you'll tell him when the time is right. Just be patient.' I snuggled to my Timmy doll. I remembered all those time when we were younger he pushed me away it just that we were too young. Now its prefect. He likes me as friend when I am Tootie. He even might have a crush on me as Tina. I'll just have to wait.

_Did ya like it?_

_*looks at Cosmo and Grim*_

_GET F AWAY FROM MY CANDY!_

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy! XD_

_I need 3 comments to continue from people! PLEASE! ^^_


	5. A Lover or a Friend?

_Chapter 5_

_Excited!_

_Here I go!_

* * *

><p>Tootie's POV:<p>

I walked to school pretty early and go too sleep pretty early. It was chilly out as I walked to school. It was like 6:37 am now. I forgot my watch at home. I looked at the light still starry sky changing colors slowly. My heart flutter, my mind was focused on one thing that can make me happy, was Timmy asking me to be his girlfriend. I looked across the sidewalk to see AJ, and a girl. It looked like Timmy's sister. I walked over there fearing the worst."L-Luna?"

AJ looked at me smiling. It was another girl who clothes were off. AJ's manhood was in her mouth."You want some?" I backed away slowly, then ran from the awkward scene.

I went back to walking, until I saw Francis beating up a kid for breakfast money. I looked away hoping he won't grab me and rape me. I heard of his crimes. I also heard rumors that Timmy ratted him out. 2 years ago. He was suppose to be in jail for 6 to 19 years. By the account of girls he defiled. Francis looked at me with a looked filled in hes eyes. I walked faster to school. I wore a black turtle neck that had short sleeves. I had a brown jacket. Blue jeans, with black dress shoes. My hair was held up a ponytail, with a brown scrunchy. Though I wore the same color glasses.

I got into the school leaning against the wall. There were some people here. Not that much. Until I saw AJ walk in with Chester. Freaks. Chester looked at me like a horn dog again. He was being really creepy. I kept my eyes away from them. Then I felt Chester stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes down. I was scared for my life.

Chester walked up too me."Hey sexy." I wanted too scream rape, or sexual harassment. Anything so he would leave me the fuck alone. He made me look at him."Its rude not to say h-" I ran from him to Timmy and his departing sister.

Chester gave Timmy the glare. Timmy shrugged and looked at me. He smiled lightly. He seems happier than yesterday.

We walked down the hall. The stares stopped, but the comments didn't they just got violent. Some people are saying that Chester could of had me if weren't for Timmy taking me first. Like I was a slut cause I was with too many guys. Timmy was having a easy time ignoring them. I wasn't Trixie wasn't making this easy for me to confess to Timmy.

"Hey Tina you okay?" He asked me out of the blue. I looked at him smiling.

"Fine, its just the comments about us are getting mean." He nodded. We walked to English. There was less tension in here than out there. What the worst that can happen?

I sat down in my desk, he sat down in his. He woke up early. One he looked tired, two he was asleep on his desk. I giggled. I heard him chuckled.

"I love your giggle Tina." He said in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. Hes face looked like he was having a pleasant dream. I looked at the teacher, as she leave the classroom. she said no funny business. She probably thought, that me and Timmy would make out. Doubt it.

I was looking at my notes. My mind drifted to what was Timmy dreaming of. Cause I heard him moan my name a couple of times. Then Chester came in. He looked at me then Timmy. I glared at him. He sat behind me and Timmy. This wasn't all that comforting. He sat down. He looked at Timmy asleep. He noticed a blush on his face. He looked at me smiling.

I glared at him turning away. He stroked my shoulder blade. It sent a shiver down my spine in fear."Stop it." I choked out.

Chester chuckled."Why should I? Mm." He did a smug smile. I wanted to slap him for being a creep but the bell rang in time. Timmy woke by the bell. He still had the blush on his face. He looked behind him to see Chester staring him down. Timmy looked straight at the broad.

Lunch came around again I heard that the school was having a Autumn dance. This made me shaky. Every time I go to a dance I get hurt. That why I stopped going for the pass two years. Timmy he told me he stopped going to the dances, cause he was always alone. It was like we were meant for each other.

"So Tina you goin' to the dance?" I blushed at his question. I picked at my food.

I looked at his blue eyes. Those eyes can capture me at dead lock."I don't know. Why ask?" He blushed this time.

Timmy's POV:

I was blushing and scratching my head."If you were, would you like to go with me as a friend to the dance." I can tell from her expression that she was in shocked by this."Its okay-" she cut me off with a smile.

"Sure." She got up. Her outfit is so average, thats why its so fucking sexy. I can feel myself hardening under her outfit. She looks like Tootie. That Trixie scheme should of work it had to hit Trixie. So it didn't hit Trixie, that bitch doesn't like me. Who the hell did it hit? It couldn't of been Tootie. Could it. All these questions were running through my mind. Was I in love with Tootie who was Tina. I realized Tina was waving her hand in my face.

"Yes?"

She smiled at me. I calmed down a little."Come on its time for our next class."

I followed her. She seem happy. I usually see Tootie alone sadden by everyone being mean to her. It hurt my heart. At least shes happy where her cousin use to live."Hey." I got her attention as we walked to science class. Luckily shes my science partner."What did Chester do to you when I was asleep. I heard you yell at him." She looked away. I knew it wasn't good.

She smiled at me,"Nothing to be worried about. He was just being a typical ass." I laughed at her comment. I noticed that Luna was talking to AJ then they both were laughing.

I looked at Tina."Uh... I see you at class." She realized that Luna my little sister was speaking to AJ. She walked to class.

Luna stared at me as I came up to the both of them. AJ stared at me as if he was looking at death in the face. Was he scared of me. He looked down at the ground then at Luna. Wait Luna plus AJ equals WHAT the FUCK! AJ had a blush on his face."uh..." choked a little."Can I hang with your sister." I wanted to slap myself then him.

I tapped my foot. Wanda was becoming a very good influence on me."Why?" My voice was stern. Luna hid behind him. I sighed then smiling, at the both of them."No what I don't care if you guys hang out. AJ if I find out you hurt my sister I will personally kick your ass." I meant it too."Anyway you guys have a great time together." AJ followed me to our science class.

We chatted a little before entering."So you and Tina are you guys going out?" I laughed at him. It been a while since me and AJ chatted without Chester around. I guess AJ's reputation was really being a nice guy."Timmy sorry for being a ass hole. Its because Chester had dirty pictures of me in my-" I stopped him right there.

"No mental images during science, please." He chuckled. I guess were still buddies... kinda.

Chester was with a new partner. AJ asked to move sits. Tina looked at me smiling happily. I blushed. Shes always happy. Her smiles are like a sickness that can spread to almost everyone. Trixie walked over to us. She scowled at Tina then gave me a lushes look at me. I was afraid. I would scream either, RAPE! or sexual harassment. Tina looked at her dully. Her smile faded."Get out here, bitch." The teacher hardly noticed. Deaf may I suppose.

The class did a 'oo' sound. Trixie looked at her angrily."Why are you still here. Is it because of him... Timmy."

Tootie's POV:

I glared her down. I was tired of her being the alpha chick. It was time to get some back bone."Maybe, maybe not. Slut." Trixie looked at Timmy angrily.

"Timmy aren't you going to stop her?" Timmy looked at me and shrugged.

He smirked at her."You start a fight, you have to finish. Don't bring me in your girl problems. I am not a chick." He said bluntly. He read the book. I smiled at Trixie.

Trixie was heated. She gabbed Timmy and kiss him. My face was red with anger. She noticed this on me. Timmy was in pure shock. He wiped his mouth clean."Whats wrong Tina... mad I kiss your boyfriend. Wait you guys aren't!" She laughed and walked out of the class room. I looked down at my homework. My eyes were blurry. Timmy looked at me.

"Tina-" I stopped him taking off my glasses.

I wiped the coming tears away."I'm fine." Timmy knew I was lying through my teeth. I was lying. I was sad, mad, upset. What she said was painful. It mad me realized with my new look, I was still that timid, ugly duckling girl. He knows everyone knows it. I got up and left the room. I felt Timmy eyes on me.

At lunch I skipped it to depress to eat. I was seating in front of the school. I heard the door open, I looked behind me to see it was Timmy. I looked away. He sat down next to me."Your not fine."

I looked at him. He took me in for a embrace. It wasn't just a friendly hang between friends, it was something that spark the flame."Timmy were-" He kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him. We immediately let go, realizing what happen twice."Timmy was that a real one, or just a friend kiss." Timmy had a blushed on his face.

He just grabbed me by the hand."Lets go back inside." Hes palm was sweating. He was scared and nervous on what I think."Tina I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Really."

I giggled releasing from his hand."Its okay. Really. I am better. Thank you." He looked at me then his eyes narrowed. He was looking at Chester.'Shit' was all I can think of. Why now.

Timmy's POV:

Chester of all people. He had his switch blade out. Tina stood behind me scared."Turner." He was saying it now with hate."I saw you two sharing a kiss. Some with the park." Tina gasped.

I put on a fake chuckle. He bought it."Chester. Those are accidental kisses. Really." Before he responded it was time for the next class. Save by the bell.

After school I walked home with, Luna, AJ, and Tina. We went to me and Luna's house.

Tina sat down on the couch. AJ was chatting with Luna. She seem happy. AJ was better than Chester at least. I sat down next to Tina. She smiled at me.

She was a goddess. I wish I wasn't a whimp and tell her that I love her. Not beat around the bush.

That night Luna was asleep. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were getting ready to go too Fairy world for the court trail of me keeping my god parents. I love as of they were my own family. Wait they are. I deserve to keep them. I need them still. Wanda keeps me outta of trouble, Cosmo was just funny as hell. Poof hes like a little brother I wish I had. Wait I did wish for it. All my past mistakes shown on how much I grown, I still need them.

I watched them pack their bags. I felt tears in my eyes. Poof was crying too. Wanda flew up to me."Timmy... we are not leaving. We are going to try and stay with you and your family." I hugged Wnada tightly. I wished they stay for a few more minutes till I fell asleep. Wanda made me look at her."We'll poof you to Fairy world the time comes. Kay." I nodded.

They'll be gone for two weeks. I think I'll die in starvation within one week. I laid in my bed. It was so quite. It felt like I was going insane. I wish... I forgot that they weren't here. Tears slid down my face, the thought of them going away FOREVER was to much too think about. I closed my eyes calming down."Two weeks Turner... two weeks. Tina will be your future girlfriend. You'll have your god parents forever. Just calm down." My mind finally settle down and I drifted off too sleep.

_Not bad... I hope_

_It was horrible Lolo!_

_Damn it Grim! Rico after him!_

_AAAA! O.o_

_Cosmo... SUPER TOILET!_

_Aa... so much clogging!_

_ Keep reading and no crying! Please!_


	6. I Need a STRESS RELIEF!

_Chapter 6_

_I am not sure when to end off at..._

_wait I am getting ahead of my self! ^^'_

_Anyway here you go_

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV:<p>

I woke to see that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were gone. Not official though, so I wasn't breaking down crying and cutting my damn wrist. It was Friday, I had 45 minutes to get ready for school. I hopped in the shower so at least I can smile like a daisy. Sarcasm don't you love it. Though I did take like 5 minutes to shower. In some weird urge I was in the shower for a while because of Tina. I ran downstairs grabbing an apple. The dance was next Friday and I was hoping she bought her ticket. Besides from the crazy school weeks, me and her be came pretty good friends.

I walked down the sidewalk to be met up by AJ. It was a bright and sunny day, for fall. I had on a gray jacket over my pink shirt. AJ wore well his usual outfit with a blue jacket. Though it was sunny it was chilly. My mind went off to Tina's outfit. Something warm, and sexy. Really to tell the truth this town hardly had any chilly days nor mornings. It was like summer for most of fall. Then BOOM snow comes and we have 4 and half months of winter. Then summer. Same steady beat. Its pretty cool to have this awkward weather pattern.

Me and AJ were just chatting about guy things. AJ walked off to my sister. Still awkward seeing him date my younger sister. What if they get married... That would be the most awkward moment in my life. I looked at my dance ticket. I smiled happily only to look up to see Francis. I swallowed hard. Dear god I am so dead. I looked around for my fairies. Why now! I am going to die before I even lose my virginity. I looked at the bully fist. They were balled up ready to pound.

I thought of something quick,"LOOK SOAP!" He shrieked turning his head around. I ran fast down the hall.'Gotta make it too English class before I DIE!' I opened the door to my class, I walked back steadily, then sighing in relief. Tina, and some kids were there. I looked back to see if Francis was out there, he was."I am so screwed."

"MR. TURNER! No using foul language in my class.

I apologize quick sitting down quick. Tina smiled at me. I smiled back. I can't believe I still had my ticket."Hey."

Tina looked at me curiously."Timmy who were you running from?" I chuckled slightly.

I looked at the door. I saw Francis being yelled at Chester. They look pissed off."I was running away from Francis. He wanted something from me." Tina just did a sad face. I looked at her."Whats wrong?"

She laughed."Liar. What else is brothering you?" I she could read me like a book. I couldn't tell her yet that my god parents were gone for a while. I felt my eyes get teary eyed. I held them back."You know my weired color dogs." She nodded."Yeah the puppy ran away so the parents went too look for him."

Tina nodded in understood completely about my problem."Don't worry they'll come back soon. Trust me. Then need more than you need them." She was right, about it kinda. We need each other. She brought my attention back to her. She sat down her seat."I am going to the dance you know."

I grin happily."Cool. So I'll see you there." She nodded. I noticed her outfit. A white dress shirt, a blue jean skirt about her at knees, she had black pink butterflies flats. The thing is that her hair was curled but still in her ponytail held up by her white rubber band. I just wanted to wish for every person to be gone. So I can have a day alone with her. Until I realized that th English Teacher was calling me.

"Mr. Turned, adjective, or noun." The word was sexy. Really. Was this a English class or Science class.

I came up with the best answer."Adjective." She nodded. I felt my face get hot. My ears were burning hot. Sunk down low in my seat.

She was still looking at me."Use in a sentence." I was dumbfounded by her question. WHAT THE FUCK! Who what when where how and WHY! I swallowed hard.

"Can you give me a another word."

She scowled at me."Chester please use this in the sentence. He smirked at me.

We payed attention too him, except Tina. Chester took a breath,"Tina is very very sexy today no wait everyday." He sat down. The guys were now eying her. Like birds on prey. I felt a little pissed off. Trixie was steamed. Her bad vibes had everyone in the school scared to death.

During lunch Tina was avoiding eyes. She reach the table I was at. She sighed in relief."Hey." She said cheerfully.

I looked at her. I can feel my mouth water.I wanted her so bad. Just to take her home and have her."Hey." I kept calm. Was so freaked out by her sitting next to me. I got a whiff of a lovely fragrance. It smiled like roses, with a hint of strawberries. I looked at her."Are you wearing perfume?" She blushed at me.

She looked at me tensely."Its my cousins perfume."

Tootie's POV:

Hes face had a surprised face. He then chuckled."I guess your cousin have a lovely taste in perfumes." Bad flirter my foot. He making me wet, I can feel it. He was actually charming me. Hes a charmer for real. Not just by his looks, no from the things he says to me.

"Thank you." I squeaked. Timmy smiled at me. I blushed more. He laughed."WHATS SO FUNNY!" Timmy just looked at me.

"Your squeak its cute." He smiled lightly."Ready." I nodded. My face was red as a cherry. I can feel it.

Chester looked at us as we were laughing at jokes we made. Trixie was really mad at me. What she never liked... wait she did maybe... I don't know. I have to make my move as soon as possible. That cougar can get him and attack at anytime!

The dance was next week... I HAD TO BUY A DAMN DRESS!

Timmy's POV:

The weekend came, and I was loving it. Though it was going to be kinda of quite in the house alone with my fairies gone for 2 weeks. Tina was walking home beside me. She brought up a unexpected question to me.

"You... wanna come over for dinner at my house?" My eyes went wide. Yeah Tootie's parents and big sister Vicky who should of left a while ago will be asking me questions about us. She was waiting for my answer.

I smiled at her nervous as hell."Sure," My voice cracked a little. She squealed covering her voice quickly. She was blushing a lot today. So timid, so shy... just like... TOOTIE! Was Tina really Tootie. Calm down Timmy your going over for dinner just that. Too go over there to have dinner with Tina's family who might question me on why I wanna be friends with her or more. VICKY! NO no no! Calm down just for a while.

When I realized it we were at her Aunt and Uncle house. Maybe... I say it because it could be Tootie. The door open to have Vicky looking at me deviously. I swallowed hard. I am so screwed.

Tootie's POV:

Timmy look so nervous and scared. I look at Vicky she looked back smiled at me sweetly. We walked in to see a feast. Jeez scare my best friend to death.

We sat down at the dinner table. Timmy looked like he was going to pass out. Vicky started the interrogation."So Twerp you've been wanting have sex with my cousin uh." Timmy choked on his water. He had a blush on his face.

Timmy looked at me then my family."No.. were just friends."

Vicky cackled."So you've two were making out one time. French kissing." He gagged on his potatoes.

"Uh... I mean no why would friends kiss each other... I mean well like were are friends it just that."

Vicky laughed at his confused wording."If you two do get together and have kids I'll be happy for you guys. Thats unless you guys have sex already.

I gagged."Vicky please... stop. Please." Vicky smiled lightly. I looked at Timmy. He was blushing roughly. I took him up stairs so we can talk. He was sweating wildly. I looked at him was so scared. I found so freaking cute.

I was in my room enjoying the breeze from my window. Timmy he looked at me hes eyes met my breast. He is such a guy. I brought him to my bed. I heard a knock on my door. Vicky opened the door.

"Hey you might need this." She cackled leaving. Our eyes went wide. We turned from each other.

Timmy gabbed my shoulders. I looked him deep in his blue eyes. He stared deep into my violet ones. I leaned in... it was the moment. Timmy gave me light feater kisses. The kisses turned into a hot kiss. He stopped I knew he must knew it was wrong. He got up to leave. He turned to me smiling."See ya school."

I blushed at how he said that to me. He was either horny or in love with me. I don't know. I watch him walk home. I giggled at the thought of us marrying with a family.

Timmy's POV:

I ran inside I was horny on so many levels. I knew my feelings were on the right path. Wait is this what cupid talking about. The Trixie scheme and my actions guide who I really is love with. I looked at Luna, who was a sleep on the couch. There was no point of waking her up. So I left her there with a cover to keep her warm.

She was watching a soap opera. She was snoring lightly. I went upstairs to see my mom with another man."M- mom." She looked at me in shock.

"T- Timmy. Why are here?" I looked at her, then a guy. Who was that with her?

"Is that dad?" She looked at the stranger. The stranger looked at me. Then my mother. He kissed her passionately leaving for home. I stood there my mouth a gaped."Your cheating on our DAD!" She walked up to me. I went around her. Staring in shock."Just... don't speak to me till I understand myself." I ran to my room, locking my door.

I leaned against the door. Tears streak down my face. I was crying hard. I wanted Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof back. I need them. We can go somewhere else for a while. To a ski resort. Somewhere other than here. One good thing happens to me something fucked ups happen and cause my world to fall. I heard my mom knocking on the door. I walked to the window and saw my dad with another woman. They are cheating on each other. I was so confuse.

"Timmy please lets talk." I looked at the door. I wanted my fairies here now. I need them more than ever.

"NO!" I heard my mom and dad talking to each other. Then the lies came from her and his mouth. I wanted to die. I laid down on my bed. Tears stains were still on my face. I wiped them clean.

I realized that this won't last long I hope. My mind settle down a little. It went off to the dance and Tina. I smiled by the thought.'The dance is prefect.' Thats what was on my mind being with Tina. Forgetting all the crap that happen so far. Then my mind went off to Luna and AJ. I chuckled to myself.'They do make a cute couple though.' I sighed, I got a book and started reading. It was not Porno.

_Okay the same question..._

_Should I continue or not?_

_Tell me now_

_NO!_

_SHUT UP YOU GAYS!_

_*they shut up*_

_I won't continue till I get an answer from you the readers!_

_Also till I get 4 more comments! XD_

_Please keep reading If I continue... I am having doubts really not lying ^^'_


	7. I Know Who You Are

_Chapter 7_

_Excited_

_Ready! I hope you are_

* * *

><p>Tootie's POV:<p>

I woke to a sunny morning as usual. I walked downstairs to see Vicky with her coffee. She liked black coffee. I needed a dress for the dance. She looked at me with her evil grin. I had a scared shiver run up my back. She stood up from the couch, and walked over to me. I looked at her back with a scared nervous look. She bend down to me."Vicky can you help get a dress." Vicky smiled at me.

"Sure. Get ready to go too the mall." I almost squealed with joy.

I hugged her tight."THANK YOU!" She hugged me back.

"Don't tell no one I am getting soft." I nodded looking at her."Tootie when are you going to tell him that don't have a cousin Tina and the Tina is you?" I looked down at my feet.

I looked at the window,"I was going to tell him after the dance." Vicky laughed.

"Unless he already found out." I blushed hard at her response."The boy can't be the dense and stupid. So is he still after that whore?" I realized that Vicky hated Trixie too. Ever sense she made me cry walking home, and Vicky can't make me cry she hated her. I shook my head to answer no.

We walked out of the house to the mall. Really though people has cars, its more sufficient to walk. The mall itself wasn't faraway. Lot of people went screaming cause of Vicky. Vicky smiled at it. I looked away around only to see Chester walking the opposite path as us. I wanted to walk faster to avoid his stare. He smirked at me. Vicky I heard growl at him. She hated that scoundrel. It wouldn't matter anyway. He can't sexual harm me around my sister. Your cousin in everyone else eyes.

He walked to me. Vicky looked at him. Her stare went to his soul."Hey Tootie."

I gasped. HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT!"I am Tina. Stupid."

He chuckled,"And I am the tooth fairy." He walked closer to me. Vicky step forward."I know your Tootie. You never had a cousin name Tina. Since I found I'll give you two choices be my mine toy, or be humiliated with Timmy at the dance, and I tell everyone your secret." I kept walking. I was going too take the risk.

Vicky followed close behind but too say something to me."Don't you ever talk her like that." We heard Chester chuckle.

We made it to the mall. Vicky took me by the wrist and pulled me into the dress store. I was freaking. So many dresses. So little time to choose. Vicky pulled out a dark purple dress, It was silky. It was up to the knees. The shoes with was high heels. A violet color. She got a purple bow and put it to my hair. I blushed at the sight of myself.

She smiled at me."This is the dress for you." I smiled at her. Our little bonding was cut short by Trixie and Veronica. They looked at us.

Trixie walked up to me. She scoffed at my dress. Vicky she had her fist ready to pound. Trixie laughed at us."This mall is mostly for rich people. So shoo." Vicky stayed I looked at my dress still.

Vicky chuckled at Trixie."This my dear whore is a free country." She looked around the store,"I don't see a sign saying, only rich people shop here. We're middle class. So you shoo." I laughed at me sister talking to Trixie about money.

We bought my dress. I was happy as a little bird. This can't get any better.

Timmy's POV:

My parents were eating breakfast cooing each other. Luna she didn't know a thing about our parents seeing other people. Luna smile at me. I smiled back. My mom looked away from me. MY dad waved to me.'Mother FUCKERS!' I want to scream at them. I held the urge too.

"Timmy guess what I am going to get a dress for the dance." She smiled excitedly. I was happy her. Then she ask me that question."So who are you going with?" She literally swallowed her waffle whole.

I looked for a excuse to no avail,"Um... I am going with Tina. Just as friends." My mom was about to speak, but I left before she could speak. I shouted out too her,"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

I walked down the sidewalk. It was fill with busy weekender people. I was going to tell Tina how I feel about her, during the dance. Yes very traditional. I can't just say it in the blue. I couldn't but too fall for her. I found out that she happen to sleep in her cousin room. Everything that Tina did, or act like was like Tootie. That was when I realized that Tina was Tootie. I fell in love with Tootie. I wasn't freak out about it actually. Tootie is a cute, nice girl. I looked up to see Vicky and Tootie.

She blushed a dark shade of red. I looked at her then her sister. The bags meant clothes shopping. I never knew the Tootie to be the on too be clothes shopping. Vicky shoved her to me. I felt my face get hot."Hey."

Vicky walk passed us."See at home Tina... maybe." She thought we might do something. VICKY! She is such a pain in the ass.

Tootie looked at the ground. Then she looked at me. Her outfit was sexy. Almost everyday she looks hot, cute, sexy, many adjectives to describe her. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Her outfit was, blue jeans, black flats, and a red shirt. It had black and pink hearts on it."So Timmy what do wanna do today."

My attention was brought back to her face."Yes?"

She giggled."I said what do you wanna do today?"

I love her giggle."Um... just hang out." She smiled. Her face was filled with excitement. We were walking heading to the park. She looked up only to see Trixie and Veronica. Her excitement faded. She scowled at the both of them.

Trixie gave her the same scowl back."Hello loser, Timmy." I cringed at how she said my name.

Tootie just walked passed them."I am not in the damn mood to deal with you." Her voice was stern. It gave me a hint of arousal and fear. I followed her but only to be stopped by Veronica. The crazy stalker chick.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" I got scared.

I screamed the one thing she would let go."RAPE!" She let go fast. I walked passed her only to be stopped by Trixie, who grabbed my shoulder.

"Why do you hang with such a loser. Shes just like her cousin Tootie. A tramp with no life." I grabbed her wrist and removed it from my shoulder. I walked to the lamp post where Tina was standing.

Tootie's POV:

Besides Trixie and her snobby ways me and Timmy had a wonderful day. The day though was wounding down to the end. Me and Timmy were on the hill laying down. We were looking at the sunset. Hes eyes sparkle in the sun. The pink golden sky changing. Timmy looked at me with hes blue eyes. I blushed. He took his finger and poke me in my waist. I giggled."Stop it I'm ticklish there."

He chuckled. He ran his hand up down on my waist. I giggle some more."Please stop."

He smiled lightly."Why?"

I smiled back."I am ticklish."

He took me by my waist and tickled me silly. I was laughing hard. He was laughing too. He stopped his lovely torture to me. He wrapped around my waist. Hes fingers interlocking with each other. He was breathing on my neck. I had my back to him. It was sending sparks of arousal and excitement through my system. He looked at me with his lushes blue eyes. I blushed at him. He smiled lightly. He was such a guy. He let me go so I cloud look at him. I smirked.

He grinned."What?"

I got close to him."Pay back." I tackled him back the same of amount of tickles as he did to me. He was laughing hard.

"TINA!" He laughed aloud. He grabbed my wrists. He pulled me down to his chest. He grinned at me."I win."

I did a sour face."How rude. Girls are always suppose to win."

He chuckled at me."Who says?"

I smirked at him."I did." I slipped my wrists outta of my grip. Then taking his hat. He laughed. Put on his hat.

He stood up, pulling me up with him. He smiled again."You look good in hat."

I blushed at him."Thanks." He swiped off of me. I did another sour face."NO FAIR!"

He smirked at me,"Life not fair. Anyway, its time to go home." I looked at the sun, it was gone. I frowned. He took my hand.

"Going so soon Turner." Timmy looked too see Chester. I scowled at him.

He walked to Timmy only to shove him out of the way. He caressed my cheek. I shivered by his awkward touch."Please stop." Chester laughed at my face.

Timmy took my hand again and started walking. He looked peeved. He might be peeved. I haven't seen him mad before. Chester yelled back at us."Don't get too close you two!"

Timmy's POV:

CHESTER! That asshole pissing me off. Where did our friendship go wrong. Was it because of that super hero wish. Maybe it was his braces that made him be like that. Of course his was just braces. It wasn't two big buck teeth. I've never made fun of him nor his dad. Who apparently made it to CEO of my dad pushing pencil place. He even went out with Trixie Tang for a while. When I wished I had no emotions.

Tootie brought my attention back to her."Are you okay?"

She was so caring. I wish I wasn't such a jerk to her when we were kids. She really would of turned out to be a beautiful woman. Our friendship would start out a little different. I think if it happen differently then I think me and her would be at this moment still. Except with out all the drama."Yeah I'm okay."

She sighed in relief."I never seen you so mad before." I chuckled at her. We made to her house. She looked at me with a concerning look.

"You sure?" She asked.

I grabbed her by the shoulder. I went to her ear."I am fine really. See ya at school. Oh and I really really care about you." I pecked on the cheek quickly walking home.

I walked home feeling very content in myself.'I wonder how Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are doing.

I got home. It was dark. My mom was asleep with Luna. I sighed. I heard my dad snoring upstairs. I noticed my room light was on. I opened the door to see Poof reading a fairytale book. I closed the door attracting his attention. He ran to me. Hugging me to death. Hugged him back equally.

"TIMMY!" I hush him, making him remember my family was asleep. He smiled."Timmy, mom and dad send me back, because they didn't want me crying about missing you."

I chuckled at him."I missed you too Poof." I remember that no one was going to be here with him."I am going to be putting you in a day camp." Poof made a mad face.

"NO." I frowned at him.

"Please Poof. Its just for when I need to go too school. I promise you that I'll come and pick you up." Poof looked tried but nodded in agreement.

Cupid POV:

Hes such a wonderful God brother to that bundle of joy. I don't know why Jorgan said that Timmy wouldn't be able to keep his fairies cause he didn't love them anymore."That block head." Wanda came in too see if her son made back to Timmy. Jorgan followed behind.

Wanda glared at Jorgan."I told you he still loves us. He cares for Poof's safety."

Jorgan scowled at the scene, the mushy scene may I add in. Timmy was reading to Poof in his bed."I still think that Turner doesn't deserve fairies."

I intervene in the discussion."He actually does need his fairies. Jorgan you idiot. One hes parents are cheating on each other, two his friend Chester is going to do something dangerous to him and Tootie." I scowled at him."Timmy is a good kid, he loves his sister and his fairies equally. Of course he dislikes you."

Jorgan looked hurt a little."He still doesn't"

I flew in hes face."I swear to all that is damn lovely, I'll fuck up your life. Make the tooth fairy break up with and marry Wandismo! So you do your damn job and I'll do mine." The others were shocked that I used foul language."Sorry, I cursed." I looked at Timmy Turner.'Such a good kid.'

_Its a official I am finishing story!_

_Yeah on with the story!_

_Thank you Cosmo =)_

_If I write another story I am doubting myself on making it good send me slaps kay!_

_Any keep reading and ENJOY!_

_This story is coming down to a end._


	8. Meet My Cousin Poof

_Chapter 8_

_2 or 3 more Chapters left!_

_XD_

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV:<p>

I woke up pretty early to get Poof to the daycare. He wanted to sleep in still. So I grabbed him by his ankles and shook him awake. He looked up at me smiling still half asleep."Wake up sleepy head. I have school and you have to get ready for daycare." He frowned but nodded. I chuckled at him."Your silly you know that." He flew outta of my grip. I already took my shower and ate breakfast. I just need to feed him and get him dress.

He looked at me. Hes purple hair was still crazy as usual."Timmy why can't I go to school with you?"

I frowned at his question."Well um... because Poof, you might get hungry, you might become all bored. Trust me school here is boring."

He laughed. He poof on his clothes. Man I wish I could do that. WAIT! 2 out of 3 of my fairies are gone. Poof poof away his wings and crown. He was pulling me downstairs."Come on faster you go to school and pick me up the faster we can play and I meet you girlfriend!" I was shocked words weren't coming out.

I looked at him."Wait shes not my girlfriend Poof. Were just friends." Poof glared at me with a wicked smile.

"I am the tooth fairy. I know its Tootie, Tina the girl you like." We were at the end of the stair way. My mother gazed at us. She looked at Poof then me.

"Timmy who's your friend?" She asked worriedly.

I looked at my little brother. Natural to call him that."Oh um... this is your nephew Poof. Well you don't know them well enough yet, but hes your long lost sister Wanda son. Well you'll meet them soon. They call me, I mean they, Cosmo and Wanda if I could watch my cousin, Poof. So now you met him and we will be off now." I ran out the door with Poof. 5 minutes wasted of my life. Poof was laughing.

He eyed me."AJ is coming." I fucking forgot AJ.

I took a deep breath and walked straight ahead. Though AJ caught up."Hey Timmy who's your friend." He pointed out.

I looked at Poof. He smiled at me."I am his cousin Poof."

I had my mouth a gaped."Yeah. What he said."

AJ laughed at my face. He looked at Poof."So you taking him to school as a show and tell project?"

Poof shot him a death glare. He gave a full blown kick on the leg."I am not show and tell!" He shouted at my friend, who was holding his leg what must of been in pain.

AJ only smile gritting his teeth. I smile sheepishly."Yup you two met time to take Poof to a day camp!" I ran down the street to get to the camp for Poof.

At school was sleepily I was paying attention. Let alone The dance was coming up, my tiral in Fairy World on me keeping my fairies, and avoiding Chester and Francis semi alliance. I wish Cosmo can call up the two headed dragon, which was name Schoomie. Maybe I could of asked Wanda if she could poof me up a skip school pass for three. For three is me, Tootie, and AJ. My life almost sucks. I say almost, because of Tootie, AJ, Poof, and Cosmo and Wanda. They made most of my life go well. The teacher glared at my drooping head.

"MR. TURNER!"

I sprang up so quick I thought my head was going to fall off."YES!"

The teacher smiled at me. She was nice lady."Good too see that your still awake."

I smiled sheepishly. Tootie was giggling. The class was laughing also. Trixie I can hear her fake nails, scrap the desk. I swallowed hard. The teacher got our attention again."Sorry." I said. Thats all I could think of at that moment in time.

She smiled lightly."Just get more sleep. Oh and Timmy don't forget you'll be helping after school remember."

I had my eyes wide in shock."Can I bring my 6 year old cousin," I looked at everyone sighing,"Please don't laugh, Poof." I heard snickering in the class.

She smiled at me."Pick him up then come straight back. Please and Thank you."

Don't call me a teacher pet. I do favors for her. Like help watch her nieces and nephews. Help clean the class room. I figure to help with the setting up of the dance, though it is four days away."No problem."

I saw Tootie hand rise up."Can I help also?" The teacher smiled and nodded. Tootie grin. I figure at least she can meet my "_cousin_" emphasis on _cousin _Poof. I was glad at least when I go too fairy world I have some good reason why I should keep them. Then my real big secret can be told to my friends.

At lunch I was really zoned out. AJ and Tootie were trying to get my attention a minuet, I think. I blinked twice looking at them."Oh... was I not listening."

Tootie laughed, AJ followed with a snickering noise. I looked at them. I felt my eyes closing shut. Why was I so tired. I have no idea why or when, I was. Just was tired.

Tootie had a worry look to her."Timmy how long did you stay up?" She asked sternly.

I blinked a few times at her. To me she was looking good. No not good, she was looking sexy."Um... 10 maybe why?" I yawned loudly.

AJ was in my face. He pulled my cheeks really hard."Really?"

I pulled away rubbing my abused face."Yeah real-!" Then it hit me, on why I was so tired."Crap... my parents in bed making noise... so disturbing."

Tootie eyes went wide. AJ had a huge '_I am about to crack up and making fun of you_' smile. "Your parents still does that." AJ stated.

"For god sake if weren't horrible enough they are still cheating on each other!" I said aloud. Only to have Luna hear. She was sniffling.'CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' She was walking. I didn't know how to explain this issue at hand. AJ himself look at a now depress Luna.

Tootie just frowned at the awkward scene."Why are they cheating on each other?"

I wasn't prepared for that question."I don't know, one day I walk home end up seeing my mom making out with some guy, and my dad getting out of some woman's car." I lifted my pink hat from my head."Damn it."

Tootie's POV:

Timmy seem to be stressed out. It look like he hadn't slept or eaten days. I was worried for his health. I stood only to get his attention.

"Tina whats wrong?"

I smiled at him."Nothings wrong. Just heading to history."

Timmy and AJ nodded. I heard AJ pulling on Timmy's face angain.

I walked down the hall only to see Trixie Tang. She was brushing her hair. Why doesn't she put it in a ponytail. I walked pass her only to hear her swear about me."Say it again."

Trixie looked at me. She was spewing with rage."I said go to hell. You four eyed whore!"

I sighed. I wasn't in the damn mood to deal with her."Okay. So I'll see you later." This my comment pissed her off. Veronica looked at the lunch room to see Timmy and AJ. She must of been really horny to run after Timmy.

"RESTRAINING ORDER!" He held up to her face. I remembered he pulled that on me for a while. Veronica made a sour face. She went back to me and Trixie.

I sighed at the weird moment. Timmy walked up to me. He acted like he didn't noticed Trixie. Trixie rage was getting the best of her."Tina I thought you were going to history class?"

I smiled at him."Well I stopped to admire the..." He stopped me right there.

"Liar." He smirked. I just blushed at him. Trixie scowled at me.

She either really hates me, or really wants Timmy attention."Timmy-"

He cut her off, purposely."Com'on." He urged me and AJ. Damn he really gotten over Trixie. I almost was happy about, yet I feel really guilty also. Why I have no idea.

We walked off too class. Trixie was sniffling. Timmy just ignored her. I wonder why.

Timmy's POV:

I practically ignored Trixie, but Chester was still brothering. I actually missed our friendship, really I can't have a girlfriend and a friend. A best friend. School was at least over. Basically I had to hurry too get Poof. I was pretty sure that Tootie stayed behind to help.

Poof was kicking a rock. The lady who watched him kept on pulling him back behind the gate. I smiled the rebellion scene. Poof stepped one foot out then brought back in. She pulled him back father from the fence.

"No Poof." She said sweetly I can tell she was stressed out by him.

He smiled sweetly at her. He stuck out a foot smiling deviously."I'm not touching the ground of the sidewalk. I'm not touching."

I planted his foot down on the sidewalk."Now your touching." He smiled laughing. He grabbed hold of my shirt."Poof com'on your coming to my school to help with my school dance."

He looked at me strangely."Piggy back ride then." I sighed but gave in.

I made it to the school too see Tootie helping out with the banner. Poof ran up to her. I chased after him.

"Hi I am Poof. Timmy's cousin." Tootie giggle at him.

"Timmy your cousin is adorable."

I blushed a lot."Um... Poof how about you mess with AJ." I handed him a string thingy. Its going to be funny.

Tootie's POV:

Timmy was helping selecting the music for the dance. I looked up to see, Poof getting the attention of many girls. COUGARS! Trixie Tang even found him adorable. Poof was so cute and unique. Its strange. The puppy that Timmy has purple fur. Poof has purple hair. The puppy name was Poof also. I was really weirded out now. Poof ran up to me.

"My cousin likes. I mean like lik-" Hes mouth was covered by Timmy.

"Poof... please leave Tina alone."

Poof did a sour face. He stomped his foot twice to the ground, and crossed his arms. Timmy grabbed him by the ankles. He started laughing. I was amazed, either Timmy was strong or Poof is really light."Wow your strong." I clamped my mouth shut. I felt my cheeks getting hot.'Did I really say that out loud. Damn it.' I noticed Timmy blushing hard.

"No Poof's just light really." He struggled to get out."Well I'll see ya at school."

I waved good bye. I was just at a stand still. My heart was racing, I can feel my cheeks flushed. He was so good with kids. A flirter or charmer, sexy beyond compare in my eyes, and could be a wonderful husband. It has is everything was falling in place. I realized that Chester was stroking my back. I slapped him in the face. I walked out in a storm.

I screamed on top of my lungs."PREV!"

Timmy's POV:

I was walking home with Poof was humming merrily to himself. I forgot about Luna.'Man how am I going to explain this to her.' I looked up to see her sitting on the porch with her things."Poof go inside and get a game started." Poof ran inside laughing.

Luna gave me a glare. Why I am getting glares here!"Why didn't you tell me that our parents were cheating on each other?"

I sighed and sat next to her."Luna because... I didn't want you to think our family is screwed up. Then leave to be a part of a family that isn't all the way fucked up."

Luna still glared at me angrily."Jerk. Your life isn't as screwed up. You got fairies and I don't."

She got me there. I smiled at her lightly."You know something, when Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof become my official fairies. They'll be like your fairies. You know, sharing fairies."

Luna sighed then showing a smile."Hey can't you wish for our parents stop seeing other people?"

She was right again."Yeah... but Poof isn't as powerful enough to grant that wish. He can do small wishes. That I learn the hard way."

Luna cocked her head in wonderment."Tell me."

We stood up and walk inside talking about some fun times me and my fairies have. I'll hated if I lose these memories of my fairies. Then after losing them. That be horrible it might be irking at my memory forever. I can't remember them, but I'm trying to. That would call for suicide.

I laid down on my bed that night. Poof was already asleep. I looked towards my door, too see my mother watching me."Mom."

"Timmy, I'll stop seeing that man for yours and Luna sake."

I didn't saying anything. I turned from her, looking out on the window. I heard the door shut closed.'Liar.'

_3 more fuckin chaps!_

_One for the dance, other for the fairy trail and the one for the final CHAPTER!_

_No epilogue I am SORRY!_

_For those of you told me to keep going thank YOU!_

_KEEP READING!_

_Yeah Keep reading!_

_Thank you Cosmo I already mentioned that... =P_


	9. I love you

_Chapter 9!_

_2 more chaps till the end! _

_Got it!_

_Please don't become pissed off if I don't make this as long as the others!_

* * *

><p>Tootie's POV:<p>

My sister Vicky was helping me with my hair and make up. I was embarrassed actually. I was going with Timmy, just as friends. It was when I was going to tell him I was actually Tootie. This was so nerve wracking. I hold still as she was straighting my hair. It went down to my mid-back. My make up was a eyeliner, with violet eyeshadow. I had lip gloss on. It made my lips shine. Vicky smirked at me."What?"

She smiled at me."Timmy Turner is going to love you and want to kiss your plump lips."

I was really scared."What if he doesn't like me as Tootie!"

Vicky grabbed my shoulders. My face was already red with blush and me blushing."If doesn't then don't chase him anymore. Move on, let him chase you."

I sighed. Shes right it was the time I really see if this plan work. If me changing myself worked for real. To see if Timmy is really the guy for me."Your right. I'm ready."

Vicky dragged me downstairs to the front door."I'll walk you to your school. You know that your outfit, everything of you will get all the boys horny." I remembered Chester."Even Chester. If hes not that horny already for you."

I smiled lightly."Hes a hound dog Vicky."

She laughed."Grew a back bone. Nice. Tootie."

She left me at the school. I looked at my clutch and my ticket to the dance. I looked up waiting to see Timmy. My heart pounded. Unforgiving thumps and nervous surrounded me. Then I felt Chester slimy hands on my hips.

"Hey beautiful." He chuckled lightly.

I slapped his face hard. It left a red mark on his tan face. He growled at me menacingly. I wanted to scream what Timmy screamed,'RAPE' but he was squeezed my hand till it had a purple print on it. I winced.

"Bitch. Timmy can't help you now." He told me. I was scared. Thats until I saw Chester soaking wet.

I heard Timmy and AJ laughing hard. I smiled in relief. Chester walked back inside pissed off.

"I'll get you Turner!"

Timmy's POV:

I just shook off my laughs."OKAY!" I shouted back to him. Tootie must of been wearing a dress she bought. Must be simple. She was a simple girl. Poof wanted to come so he was in small tux. AJ had my little sister in his arms. Still weird as hell.

Tootie stayed where she was. From where I was at her was down. Was it curl straight I couldn't tell."HEY!" She waved to me happily.

I saw that she was wearing high heels. A dress already that was above her knees.'Damn it I can feel myself getting hard.' I walked up too Tootie. I was at a stand still. Her whole outfit was hot, or sexy. Anyway you want to put it. She was wearing what I guess earlier. Her dress though was a dark purple and purple high heels. Her make up was wonderfully beautiful. Eyeliner, blush, lip gloss. I wanted to take her home and rip her out of that dress and fuck her hard."Hey..."

Tootie look at me strangely."You okay?"

I shook my head."Yeah." Poof kicked my leg hard."OW!" I stumbled towards Tootie. I felt her breasts against my chest. I felt my ears get hot.

She blushed giggling at Poof."Thats not nice Poof. Though it was funny."

Poof laughed."He should just tell you how he feels then." He walked inside with Luna and AJ.

She looked at me with a blush."How do you feel about me."

Tootie's POV: (lots of flip flopping)

He took my hands and led my inside."I'll tell after the dance. Promise."

I blushed as he led me into the dance room. Every boy has their eyes on us. Timmy never let go of my hand. We sat down at a table. Some people acted like they didn't noticed us. Trixie didn't pretend, she was pissed. She may have figured out who I really was. Timmy probably did. Maybe.

She walked over to me and Timmy."Tina, so your here with Timmy."

I looked at Poof who was being admire by girls for his cuteness. Trixie snapped her fingers at me. Timmy beat me to responding to her."Please don't snap your fingers at her?"

Trixie was mad now."Timmy I liked can't you see that."

Timmy glared at her."I can see if I fall for you again then I'll be screwing myself over AGAIN!" He shouted at her then calming down."Slap me once shame you, slap me twice shame me, but slap a third time then well lets say I hate you." Trixie looked at me with hatred."Don't look at her like that please." He said sternly. Hes voice gave me a tingle of excitement.

"Shes not your girlfriend. You guys aren't even dancing just sitting here chatting about your horrible lives."

Timmy grabbed my hand smiling at me."Fine I'll dance. If Tina does."

I nodded as he took me to the floor. We were close for comforting. I whispered to him."I don't know how to though."

He smiled at me,"Follow my lead." He took me by hand and waist. I place my hands on his shoulders. He nodded at me. I noticed Trixie fuming. Timmy stepped back I stepped with him. I didn't stepped on his toes. The principle would broke up the closeness of the dance but he let slide. He knew of Trixie little rage issues. Timmy smiled."You got it." He twirled me around and pulling me back to him again.

After the dance he got me some punch. I blushed a lot at him. He gave me the plastic cup."T-Thank you."

He sat down looking at me with a lustful gaze. I hardly noticed that everyone was voting for the queen and king.(Yes I know prom only has the queen and king stuff. Go with it let your imagination run wild) Timmy had a blush on his face."I should tell my secret well 2 out 3 of them. The last one I have to tell you later on okay." I nodded. He looked at me closely."I know that your really Tootie, Tina."

I gasped but sighed."You don't like me then. Uh."

He chuckled at me."I never ever said that Tootie. Thats my other little dark secret. I lik-" He was cut off by the principle. DAMN IT! WHY? Why now!

"Well the students voted, the queen and king are, Tina and Timmy." Timmy and I were aghast. We walked up there, I was embarrassed. It look like he was also."Give a round of applause."

Timmy smiled at me. He mouthed the words.'I'll tell you later' I nodded. Just then something fucked up happen. Trixie walked up on stage smiling wickedly.

"Everyone our beloved Tina isn't really Tootie's cousin. It's actually Tootie herself. The little nerd, from elementary, Jr. High school too this point of time. She changed her appearance so she could get boys to like her. For example Timmy Turner. Such a sucker for pretty girls. Of course now that you know who Tina is really, Timmy you can be leaving her behind as the lonely out cast she is."

After she finished her speech. My heart hurt, my world was shatter, tears fell down my face ran down the stage and out the school. I ran so I would n't have to face the damn laughing faces. Timmy would probably run back to Trixie after she spoke. I didn't care if my crown fell. God for sake me to go back there now. I ran to the park crying my eyes out.

Timmy's POV:

I stood on stage shock to see Tootie run from the dance. Some kids were mumbling others were snickering, others were silent. Poof had his mouth a gaped. He may not understood but he was probably shocked by Tootie not smiling, but crying. I looked to see Trixie waving at me then talking to her horrible group. Go figure Chester was in the group with them. I ran down the stage. Luna ran up to me.

"Timmy where are you going?"

I smiled at her."Getting my girlfriend smart one. Take Poof home for me. Thanks!" I ran out the school. I heard Trixie after me."SCREW YOU!" I shouted to her.

I was out breath when I saw Tootie laying down looking at the stars. I smiled lightly walking over to her.

She looked at me then looked away. I laid down with her."You know Tootie this is where we made out when you were Tina."

She nodded keep her head away from me."You hate me." She spoke softly.

I propped myself up with my elbows."Tootie if I hate you, would I be here, would I try to comfort you. Would I say I am in love with you."

I heard gasped."Are just saying that, so you can get in my bed with me."

I chuckled at her."If you want me to." I kissed her cheek.

She giggled, damn its that giggle that gets me. I grabbed her shoulders and forced my tongue in her mouth. She moaned in my mouth. I felt a wild sensation rushing through my body. I moved my pelvis against hers. She arched her back towards as we laid down on the grass. It was cold and damped. I let my body take over. Her lip gloss tasted so yummy. I grinding against her. Lightly but forceful. We broke the passionate kiss. We were breathing lightly. Her face was at a high tinted red color.

"Timmy... oh my god... that was-"

I cut her off,"Amazing." I looked up only to see a fairy cab."Tootie I have to go okay." She smiled and nodded.

The fairy cab guy was honking his horn as Poof wasn't moving towards the car. I made it there. The Taxi Fairy man said I 10 minutes to change in my regular clothes. I rushed upstairs, then back down."COM'ON!" Poof cried. I mimic him. He smiled.

I looked at Luna."Luna, me, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda will be back. Promise." she nodded at me.

Me and Poof were in the cab flying to fairy world. Two weeks with out magic. Surviving alone, was hard, nerve racking, and well rewarding. Poof fell asleep. I smiled,'I am so going to keep my fairies. If anything its for Poof's sake. Maybe mine.' I looked out the window and saw Cupids house."STOP!" I shouted. He made a break."Take Poof to Cosmo and Wanda. Tell them where I am at. Please."

He nodded and drove.

I knocked on Cupids door. The door flung open and Cupid was squeezing the life out of me."CUPID CAN'T BREATH! NEED TO BREATH!" Cupid release.

He looked at me happily."Timmy T. Turner you got your future wife. I am so happy for you."

I smiled at him."Thanks to you. I guess your right that Trixie scheme and the arrow of yours worked. The rest was on my own."

Cupid smiled at me."Good."

I looked at him. Then I opened the door. Wanda hugged me."Was this a lesson Wanda?"

She was laughing happily."Maybe." I hugged her back.

"I missed you guys. SO MUCH!" Cosmo hugged me also. Jorgen looked at me sternly.

"TIMMY TURNER IT'S TIME!"

I sighed."The trail." Wanda and Cosmo frowned. Poof was teary eyed. We followed Jorgen to the Fairy court.'My fate is here. On whether I keep my fairies or not.

_I hope you like it!_

_2 more chaps!_

_I am going to slow my roll a little I finish this story Kay_

_I will do more stories, they might just be 2 or 4 chaps! Okay! XD_

_YEAH!_

_Cosmo comment which was 'YEAH'_


	10. The Trail

_This is mostly going to be Timmy's POV_

_This whole chap is!_

_Last chap might be a epilogue_

_Anyway read It may be long or short_

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV:<p>

I enter the court room full of fairies. Some actually had signs that said 'I was not allowed to have fairies' other sings said,'let me keep my fairies forever. The fairies either wanted me to have my fairies or hated me because I was the only god kid to have them still. I felt hated, more hated than usual. Yes I am hated by kids at school. I sat down next to my three fairies."Excuse." The judges- four of them in blue, green, red, and purple - looked at me."Can I grant wishes during this trail?" They shook their heads. The silence scared me. Wanda squeezed my shoulder real tight. That calmed me down a little.

Jorgen was standing near the judges. He looked petrified. The judge in the purple stood up,"Timmy Tiberius Turner you are here today too see whether you deserve to keep you beloved god fairies." They scared me, I just swallowed hard. My mind was racing with horrible anxiety. The thoughts of them gone forever, my memories of us together gone, it burned in my subconscious for forever. My stomach cringed at the sight of stares, glares, and straight faces looked at me. The the judges caught my attention. The red one spoke."You will be judge by your parents, and ex friend Chester."

I had mouth a gaped as my parents and Chester, was forced in the court room. My fate lies in them, my fate on my fairies staying with me, with Luna. OUR FATE LIES IN CHESTER DAMN IT! Chester shot me the finger. I felt my eyes get blurry. I knew I was going to lose them after, my parents, and old friend tell their reasons on why or why not I should have my fairies. I whispered to myself."We lost." Wanda and Poof looked at me. Cosmo knew how I was feeling no words were said between us after I said 'We lost' they knew my parents would be stupid enough to say no I don't deserve them, Chester the a-hole would say no for, no fucking reason.

The green judge looked at me. He saw my eyes dripping with tears."Timmy leave now." I looked up giving him a deathly glare. He smirked at me. Creep."Then stay." Blue looked at my parents."Each of you will give a reason why or why not Timmy deserve hes fairies. The ones who are not aloud to speak is, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Wanda gasped. I knew she had a plan or speech for this. Nagging helps calm my nerves.

The green spoked again,"Timmy parents go." NO! I AM SO FUCKIN' SCREWED! DAMN IT! I would like to scream. MY FATE LIES IN MY PARENTS! I held back incoming tears. My dad looked at me.

He took a deep breath."No," My heart stopped right there. I squeezed the seat till my fingers turned red and knuckles were white."I thought I was doing a good job making him happy. Like the bike race, being in love with his mother for years." I gritted my teeth together. He told most of the bs lie on being in love with MOM."Getting him things for his birthday. So why does he need anyone else to make him happy. We do enough too keep him happy and loved."

The purple raised,"Timmy's mother." My stood up as my mother she looked she was about to cry."Then Timmy your argument on their reasons." Damn right give me a fighting chance.

She took a deep breath."No," My ears twitched by that word."Almost all the reason for what his father said." The judges nodded. They looked at me. I nodded.

I stood up looking at my spiteful parents."Lies." I said."Some of those reasons are lies! Wanda cover Poof's ears." She did quickly she felt my rage,"Dad you never my love my mom. I mean holy FUCK! O saw you getting out of the car with some woman! Your shirt was undone and pants hanging loosely around your waist! Do want this family to be split up! I mean my god fairies! LUNA! Oh crap... I forgot to mention that she loves my fairies also. She hates you dad. She hate both of you guys a lot!" I stood were I stand. Tears were streaking my face now."You always forgot my birthday! You even named me noggy for Christmas! I am not happy, you do not love me!"

My mother looked at me pain ridden. She knew it was all lies."I am sorry Timmy I just-"

I stopped her right there."I don't deserve my fairies. Well maybe I don't, but I swear to all that is fun and magic, I will kill myself, after they are gone." Poof heard that part. Wanda looked at me with shock and horror. Then she turned too my parents and old friend. She gave them a spiteful look. Cosmo was crying hard.

My dad stood up,"So you want to replace us for the fairies, you been with for most of your small life!"

I looked at him aghast."Know what... go too hell. Then I'll be right behind for doing suicide later. If I lose my fairies, don't talk to me, don't look at me, just give my food, my damn space, and then let me hang myself after words." I sat down wiping away the tears and tears stains."I hate you guys anyway."

My parents sobbing. They knew I would do it too. Like how I would run in the streets naked, by accident. They knew I will kill myself. Cosmo left with Poof to get a breather. Wanda stayed with me. She made me look at her.

"Its okay sport calm down and lets get through this." I nodded.

The blue one looked at Chester. SHIT! I hate my life so much. Like I said everything that is good gets fucked up! Chester smirked at me."No." He sat there smugly.

The purple looked at him."No reason." Chester nodded.

I stood up. I walked over to the dirty blonde smirking at me smugly. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt."Fuck you." Chester did a sad face."I hate you so much! YOU PUSSY ASS, MOTHER FUCKER, WHO THINKS HE CAN RAPE OR HAVE ANY GIRL IN HIS FACE! I HOPE YOU GO TOO HELL!" I shouted in his face."Why do you hate me?" He looked stunned by this question.

"I hate and was jealous of you."

I was stunned."What?"

The judges seemed to be intrigue. By this. He continued,"You have fairies, you have a family-"

I stopped right there."Who doesn't give a jackass about me. Continue."

He took a breath,"You have a girlfriend now man! Tootie she freaking hot. If you would of stayed then all the guys went looking for Tootie. Then realized you went after her. They frowned and was pissed when was brought they told me that you had fairies had was put on trails for losing or keeping them. I thought your life was better than mine so that why I said no. Now realized that you do need them. For Luna and so you don't go out and kill yourself." He looked at me."Wait will you kill yourself?"

I sighed."Yeah I would." I looked at him,"You know, that wish-mast year with the wish-mast mail men." He nodded."Yeah I wished that up. Then Jorgen had get out hand with it."

Jorgen looked at me scornfully,"Not my fault beaver tooth boy!"

I looked at him,"I lost my buck teeth! BLOCK HEAD!" The judges stopped our argument.

"Timmy T. Turner is allowed to have his fairies forever. That means they would be passed down to his kids and their kids. For generations to come. Unless his kids tell about them until their sixteen birthday. Then they can only tell their friends about it." I looked at Cosmo and Poof walking back in.

I opened my mouth."Hey Cosmo, you know something." Wanda went to stop my wish."I wish Schoomie was here." The crowd looked at purple dragon. Wanda sighed. I hopped on the dragon's back."Coming Chester?" Chester just looked at the beast in awe. He hopped on. Cosmo was speaking of the flight rules. Wanda turned my attention to my parents."I wish they forgot this happen, they were home, and they stop cheating on each other."

Wanda smiled at me. Cosmo got his wand out."You got it Sport." Wanda said merrily.

At home I saw AJ, Luna, and Tootie waiting for me. Hopped off the dragon. I landed on the roof."Hey!" I waved from the roof. They were shocked. Tootie most of all. Then they were scared when they saw a dragon."Bye Schoomie." The dragon blew fire and flew away.

Tootie glared at Chester."Timmy why is he with you."

I slid down the ladder."Were cool now. Me and Chester." I looked at Cosmo and Wanda. Then Poof that hugged Luna."Yeah I have a secret to share with you guys. BUT, you have to promise not to tell no one about them."

Tootie and AJ looked at me weird."You mean those to in the behind." I nodded.

"Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof show them." They poof up their wings, crowns, and wands. Cosmo grabbed hold of Chester, Poof grabbed hold of AJ. Wanda carried Tootie.

"Aa! I'm sacred of heights!" Wanda dropped Tootie. She landed in my arms.

"Hello." I smiled at her setting her down. Chester was put in the tree. Poof dropped AJ, caught him, the drop him again. He landed on a bush. Luna was laughing hard. Wanda was behind me.

"You two are going to have the cutest kids ever." I blushed at what she said. Tootie giggled at it."Oh and Tootie you know Timmy really does love you he even has dreams of you in hes-"

I blushed darkly,"Eh eh... Wanda please don't go that f-f-f-farrr." I stuttered as Tootie blew on my neck. Tootie smiled at me."T- Tootie d-did you r-really do that?"

She giggled again."Of course I did. Why shouldn't I? Mm." I just sighed. I felt so embarrassed.

"Cosmo, Wanda I wish for a water gun."

Cosmo laughed, he accidentally poof upped super toilet."AA! So much clogging!"

Me and Poof laughed hard. Chester and AJ snickered. Tootie held it in with Luna. Wanda sighed. She unpoof away Super toilet. I got the water gun. Then aimed at my friends and girlfriend.

"Timmy its really to cold for a water gun fight." Tootie said nervous. She had a white shirt. Clearly white when wet is see through. So hell yeah I am going to spray it.

"Thats why girls shouldn't white shirts should they then uh." Tootie blushed fiercely. I got the gun ready."Wanda Cosmo I wish we were in the Bahamanians in our swim suits on. Please and Thank you.

We were on the beach. Tootie had on a white bra. Chester shouted out a line from a movie."RUN AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPRAYED!" I laughed. Poof had a small squirt gun. He was after AJ and Luna. Wanda was surfing. Cosmo was building sand castles.

Now I can really say this clearly, my life isn't bad, nor good. At least its not planned out, crazy, and well as long I have friends, family, fairies, and girlfriend I am cool.

_Short I know sorry._

_Next is a last chap _

_Really this was fun to write!_

_Maybe KND or some other story not sure yet. Maybe another PPG story and PPGZ either. Or Billy and Mandy._

_Who knows... ^-^'_


	11. One more lesson X3

_Last Chap it will be short_

_My next story is going to be either PPG or KND_

_I am not sure yet at the moment_

_Heres the last chap_

_Oh and No more POV for this last chap_

* * *

><p>Timmy and Tootie were putting Poof down for his nap while watching tv. Tootie looked at Timmy quickly then back at the tv. Timmy chuckled at her.<p>

"Whats so Funny?" she asked.

Timmy looked at her smiling smugly."You are my dear."

She blushed a dark pink color."Oh sorry."

Timmy chuckled at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it."No need to be sorry for nothing." He took her by the chin and kissed her lips. Tootie leaned in.

She heard Poof moaned."Timmy, what about Poof?"

Timmy lift up Poof. She watched him in awe by his strength. He came back downstairs To see Tootie was looking at him."Yes."

She blushed looking away."It feel so wried still." Timmy sat down next to her kissing her cheek.

"Like how?" he asked.

"I mean you would kick me out or scream at me to leave." She giggled by the thought of it. Timmy smiled at her.

He kissed her jaw bone."I won't promise." He kept on kissing her till he got to her collar bone. He suckle on the sensitive skin. Tootie did a crook her neck. Timmy leaned more into neck. He grabbed her waist pulling her into him."Tootie your wearing the perfume I like." She blushed as her eyes gone into a half lidded. Timmy snaked his hands to her breast. She gasped lightly.

Timmy looked at her. Tootie looked at him back. He leaned her back on the couch. Tootie toss hes hat to the side."Timmy are you sure?"

Timmy grabbed her right leg, and kiss the knee. Tootie could feel the wetness build up."Positive." Tootie grabbed hes shirt.

Timmy toss it some where else. Tooie kissed his chest. She hardly didn't care if he didn't have a good build up. She still loves him. She heard him moaned too her kiss. Timmy kissed her passionately. He reached under her shirt on felt a bare chest."Tootie... no bra." Tootie made hes hands squeezed her bare chest. She moaned as she let go and he took over. He apply and take way force to her chest. She wrapped her small arms around him.

She kissed his tan neck. Leaving bruises, he moaned lightly. Tootie grabbed her shirt lifting slightly to show her chest. Timmy mouth water, before he got to suck on the harden nubs, Wanda and Cosmo came in."WANDA!" Timmy and Tootie shouted. He got his clothes on quickly.

Wanda was tapping her foot. Cosmo smirked at Timmy."Some ones in troubled." Cosmo chimed going for Poof.

Tootie blushed darkly. Timmy looked at Wanda then look away. Wanda grabbed his ear."OW! WANDA! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Wanda looked at Tootie."Sorry is again sexual active again. I guess he can't control hes horny hormones."

Timmy blushed still trapped in her clutches."NOT MY FAULT!" He shouted."You can't blame my teenage boy mind for being active. I tired to find a way to stay calm... but you know I can't help it."

Wanda yanked hes ear again. He yelped."Tootie sorry for my god son little issues, may you please go home. I have a surprise for him."

Timmy eyes looked at the bag."TOOTIE CALL THE POLICE DO SOMETHING!" Tootie giggled and kissed he cheek.

"You'll be fine. Bye." She walked out of the house.

Timmy sat on the couch. Hes face was red. Really red. Wanda had gave him a box. A special box with special items inside. Wanda smiled at him."You wished for them in your sleep. You wish I grant."

Timmy swallowed hard."You actually went out and bought them. Just so if I do happen to wake up with Tootie on my chest in the next day she will not get pregnant." Wanda nodded."Why...?"

She smirked at him."You asked for it sport. So when your first comes and you don't want to have kids slip one of those on and no baby."

Timmy just walked upstairs."Thanks for the lesson Wanda. I am going to bed."

Wanda smiled at him.'I love my lessons. He understands them so much better now.' She sat down and started to read a book. Thats until Cupid came in.

He had a bad mood going."You ruined their moment."

Wanda shot him a pissed galre."I am not raising another baby just yet. Cupid go make Trixie fall in love or something."

Cupid sat next to her,"I can't Trixie will grow to be lonely and depressed. Oh and I am going gay."

Wanda looked at him like he on a high of his."What?"

Cupid smiled at her."Joking! Later." He poof away.

Wanda smiled glad that she poof away Timmy's parents on vacation, she was glad that can be with Timmy and his kids.'I love you sport.'

_Yeah for life lessons_

_Don't have sex at the age of 16 to 18 or 19! Got it!_

_Now its time for KND or PPG_

_I am leaning to KND more._

_So wait for my new story. Or just say which one you want_

_Bye!_

_Bye! *cosmo said that*_


End file.
